


Whenever, Wherever

by lizzicleromance



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cumslut!Glenn, Daryl Has It Bad, Daryl In a Suit!, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Glenn Has It Even Badder, Infidelity, Longing for someone you shouldn't be longing for, M/M, Mattresses, Oral Sex, Pizza Delivery Boy Glenn, Promiscuous Daryl, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in a Vehicle, Smut, Sneaking Around, So Wrong It's Right, Sugar Daddy Daryl, Sweet Sex, Ultra sexy Daryl, completely different AU, no zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon has an amazing life; a pretty girlfriend that he's been loyal to over the last four years, and he's got a really amazing career selling mattresses and he is damn good at what he does. Everything is going pretty well for him, until he meets the pizza delivery boy. That's when his life becomes amazing. </p><p>Written for QueenCurphy's "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1366855">Darlenn prompt</a>." <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "This bed fucking vibrates!?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenCurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/gifts).



> So QueenCurphy, aka Lauren, has demanded some really dirty, delicious Darlenn smut, in the form of an underage/AU phenomenon where Daryl has the hots for the pizza boy, and I've decided to tackle said challenge! This will be chaptered, and there's actually a lot of plot formulating in my head, so please enjoy and stay tuned because I'm about to send this particular set of characters on a really amazing adventure that is only just beginning :))

Today was a day that started out just like any other. 

For Daryl Dixon, that meant that he had woken up bright and early at exactly 7:30 AM. He had already lit up his early morning cigarette and had it perched firmly between his lips even before he had gotten out of bed. 

He was such a creature of habit, munching on a strawberry Poptart as his coffee began to brew, and was already on cigarette #2 by the time his first sip of coffee was consumed. He had demolished another Poptart and had downed two mug fulls of coffee before he had gotten into the shower to begin getting himself ready for another day of dominating sales. 

Daryl loved his job. He was an area manager at one of the biggest specialty bedding retailers in the country, and he was damn good at slinging those innerspring and memory foam beds. Last year alone he had finalized over $1,000,000 in sales, earning him the promotion to area manager, as well as an all-expenses paid trip by the company to Hawaii that he has yet to cash in on. 

In his small little corner of the world, known as Atlanta, Georgia, Daryl was the ‘king of the mattress industry.’ His competitors knew his name and despised him, because he was constantly snagging sales left and right and claiming them for his own because he was that damn good at closing down big sales. 

It was simple really. All he had to do was turn the charm up to eleven, flash that perfect smile of his, and it was pretty much a no-brainer from there that whoever walked through the doors of his store was going to purchase their new mattress set from him. 

Daryl is easygoing and carefree with his sales approach, easily winning over his customers by becoming their friend and not being just another salesperson with them. He loved talking with people. It was always something new, no customer was ever the same. They all had their own story; their own reasoning for wanting a new mattress, and Daryl was damn good at becoming the person that they bought said mattress from. He loved customer service, it made him happy to make other people happy. And, if he was being completely honest, he really doesn’t mind the fact that the long hours that he has to work every week is practically murdering what's left of his social life. 

His girlfriend of the last four years, however, absolutely hates that she never gets to see him, and it’s put quite a strain on their relationship considering Daryl never has any time for her. He works extended hours on holidays, earning not only his commission pay but holiday pay as well, which he would be stupid to pass up considering it guaranteed almost double what he would normally make. 

He also works weekends, which leaves barely any time for spending time with her or with anyone else, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Considering Daryl works on commission, working on Saturdays and Sundays is when he makes most of his money, and it would be stupid for him not to go to work when there are big ticket sales to be made. Daryl loved the paycheck that he brought home every two weeks, and that in itself made the long hours, and the constant nagging from his girlfriend more than worth it. 

Daryl had made something of himself, breaking out of the stereotype that his family had created that ‘he would be just another drunk, and never amount to anythin’.’ He grew up poor, and despite the constant nagging and insults that he had gotten from his father and brother, he graduated high school and went to a community college, earning a degree in business management. It was a really difficult journey, but it was more than worth it once he had finally finished with his schooling and had enough money from the multiple jobs that he was working to move out of his Pa’s house and be free from his tumultuous reign. 

Daryl had struggled for far too many years and vowed never to have to live paycheck to paycheck ever again, worrying about rent or how he was going to afford putting food on the table ever again.

He had worked several different jobs after earning his degree, and through networking, had gotten himself an interview with the district manager of the mattress giant that he now works for, and the rest was history, which brings us to the present moment in Daryl Dixon’s life. 

Daryl had just finished tying the tie around his neck when he felt it; a bone-chilling shiver running down his spine, and right away he knew that something, somewhere, had shifted in the universe, and something monumental was going to happen later on in the day that was going to somehow change the very foundation of his entire life. Daryl had felt that same feeling only twice before; once when he had made the decision to continue with his schooling, and the other time when his paths crossed with the district manager of Mattress World and she had given him the career he had always been longing for. 

He had no idea what he was in store for today, but he did know that something profound was going to happen today. He just needed to be brave enough when the opportunity presented itself, and go for it. 

Daryl’s morning was fairly typical. Nothing supremely significant had happened just yet, but the day was still rather young seeing as it was only a little past noon. Daryl sat at his desk, his blue eyes flicking boredly over the steady drone of emails that his colleagues sent out over the day, swaying side to side in his swivel chair while he chewed carelessly on a pen.

Since his decision to try to quit smoking earlier in the year had backfired miserably, he found that it was much easier to cut back during the day if he simply refused to go outside for a smoke break during the ten-hour shifts that he has to work. And it was in those ten-hour waits between being able to have a cigarette and having to refrain from having one, that Daryl realized just how much of a creature of habit he truly was. He isn't quite sure if it's simply the act of having something in his mouth or if it's something else, but since Daryl could no longer have a cigarette dangling from his lips, he's realized that other things have begun to make their way into his mouth, be it in the form of a pen, or a straw, or some sort of mint or candy-- lollipops, preferably, because he could chew on the stick of the lolli long after the candy was finished. 

It was hard at first, but the process of not smoking during the day was really quite simple. Daryl made a rule for himself that he would smoke only in the mornings when he is at home before he got ready and left for work, and wouldn’t light up again until long after he had clocked out of work and left to head back home for the night. 

It had been a struggle to cut back at first, but when he thought about it, it made sense. He had gone from smoking a pack a day to just smoking a handful a day, and he didn’t have to smell like an ashtray when he was helping customers during the day. 

Besides, Daryl really liked smelling clean, and though he had some really amazing smelling cologne that he wore that masked the scent of the cigarette smoke, he still made it a point to not only look his absolute best, dressed to kill each and every single day in his best suits and ties when he came to work, he wanted to smell his absolute best, too, which meant, no smoking during work. 

He had a stylist that he met with every few weeks or so, and she had taught him various techniques that kept his hair looking perfect in between visits. It was on the longer side these days, and he rather loved how it framed his face and set him apart from many of his colleagues in the industry who sported shorter, more boring haircuts that carried very little personality. 

So as his craving hit him like it typically did right about this time, Daryl refrained from going outside to smoke a cigarette by reaching into the top drawer of his desk, and pulled out a cherry-flavored lollipop from within, and stuck it in between his lips. It was nearing almost one in the afternoon when his hunger suddenly hit him, almost like a freight train, the lollipop doing nothing to stop his stomach from grumbling out in protest. 

He walked into the break room of the large volume store that he worked at, only to curse himself as he realized that he had forgotten to bring anything from home for him to heat up for lunch. He didn’t have anyone working with him today, so he couldn’t send them out to pick up something for him, and he couldn’t leave the store unattended to go out and get something. 

As he plunked back defeatedly on his swivel computer chair, he realized that having something delivered was his only option. 

He already had chinese for dinner previously during the week, so that was out of the question. A brilliant thought then hit him as he remembered a flier that he had gotten in the mail earlier in the week from a new pizza restaurant that had opened up just a few blocks away. He fumbled around in the slightly crowded drawer where he threw most of the random pieces of mail that came filtering in, grabbing the flier from within and studied it for a moment. The photo of the pizza looked pretty good, so he figured this was as good an option as any. 

He had just finished placing his order when the door chimed, and in walked one of his potential customers that he had spoken to earlier in the week, with her husband, the sheriff in tow. 

“Welcome back, Mrs. Grimes,” Daryl greeted her happily, his voice as smooth as velvet as he walked toward the door where the couple were standing, hand-in-hand. “I see you brought your husband back with you this time. It’s nice to meet you, sheriff, I’m Daryl.”

The sheriff flashed Daryl a warm smile, before extending his hand out for Daryl to shake. “Likewise; but please, call me Rick,” the sheriff replied back with a kind smile of his own. 

After exchanging pleasantries about the weather and how their day has been going, Daryl decided to get right down to business. 

“So I’m guessing your wife brought you back in to check out the mattress, huh?” He asked, leading the way over to the $5,000 Tempurpedic that Daryl had romanced when Mrs. Grimes had first come in; the one that she had fallen completely in love with. 

“Yeah, I figured since I was off today, we would come and check it out together. Lori has been talking about this bed non-stop all week, and you know what they say,” Rick said, which earned a laugh from Daryl. 

“Happy wife, happy life, right?” Daryl suggested, to which Rick chuckled, a bit nervously. 

“You’ve got that right,” he said with a somewhat strained grin, as Lori all too enthusiastically climbed up onto the bed of her choice, letting out some rather elicit sounds as she got comfortable in the bed. 

“You’ve got to try this honey, you won't _believe_ how amazing this bed is!” She exclaimed to her husband, who was still standing at the foot of the bed. He looked over at Daryl, who had taken a seat on the bed across from the bed they were trying out, and nodded along for Mr. Grimes to try it out, as well.

“Go ahead, sheriff, tell me what you think,” Daryl said, smiling charmingly at the couple, as he did his absolute best not to let his excitement that Lori had come back to purchase something show. 

On the inside, however, Daryl was silently cheering because Lori had indeed brought her husband back to test out the sleep set that he had worked so hard to sell her during the week. It had been a particularly slow day when Lori had first come into the store, and despite having mountains of paperwork and a full inventory to run, Daryl had worked with her for literally an hour and a half that day, trying to get her to buy something but no matter what, Lori had refused to buy anything because she didn’t have her husband, the sheriff, with her. She had promised Daryl that she would return though, with her husband, because she couldn’t spend that kind of money without her husband’s permission. 

That was normal for some couples, but sometimes it proved to be an excuse that some people used when they just weren’t interested in whatever it was that he was trying to sell, so Daryl was hoping like hell that all of the time spent working with Mrs. Grimes hadn’t been in vain, and as it turns out, it wasn’t. 

“So, I thought my wife was a little insane for wanting to buy such an expensive mattress, but... I guess I can sort of see why it costs so much,” Rick murmured, which brought Daryl out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, you really can’t go wrong with a Tempurpedic. There’s a reason that it’s the #1 mattress in the industry, that one you guys are debating on is actually my #1 seller,” Daryl said, and he did so without having to fabricate anything as part of his sales pitch. It really was his #1 seller, despite the very expensive price point. 

“I’ve got to go check on something real quick,” Daryl said, getting the remote from the accessories pocket that some of beds had in front of them, and handed it to Mrs. Grimes. “Lori, do you want to show him how this bed can adjust, too?” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Lori beamed at him, and accepted the remote that Daryl was handing out to her. The bed that the couple was lying on was very strategically placed on an adjustable base, which lifted both the head and feet portions of the bed and had the ability to skyrocket the initial purchase from being a $5,000 sale to an $8,000 sale instantly if they decided to upgrade to the adjustable power base instead of getting normal box springs for their mattress. 

Daryl was the king of giving power base demonstrations, and had gone over all of this with Lori when she was in the store earlier during the week. Having Lori show Rick the features of the power base would work a million times better than if he were the one showing him; this was all part of his selling strategy. He had dealt with couples like this more times than he can remember. He knew that Lori was sold on the more expensive upgrade, and Rick would be, too, once he saw how enthused Lori had gotten over it. 

He checked his phone to see that a message had been left for him from the pizza place that his order was out for delivery, and he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of making a huge sale just in time for his lunch to get there. 

Today was shaping up to be a pretty good day, after all. 

“So what do you guys think?” Daryl asked, going back over to the couple who looked as if they had seemingly made up their minds about their purchase. 

Lori was looking expectantly at her husband, with stars gleaming in her eyes as she clung to his hand. 

“Can you tell me one more time about the warranty this thing comes with?” Rick asked, still somewhat hesitant. 

As Daryl began explaining all of the features that the bed had, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that a small black Honda had pulled into the parking lot, and grinned as he realized that his pizza was finally here. 

He had just finished covering the warranty as the delivery boy, who was all long limbs hidden under his baseball cap, wandered into the store with a pizza box in tow. 

“Hey man, are you Daryl?” he asked, as Daryl nodded, and beckoned the kid forward. 

“Yeah, set it on the desk for me if you don’t mind, I’ll be with you in just a sec,” Daryl said, as the kid nodded and did as he was told. 

He then meandered over toward Daryl, and it was then that the older of the two looked up from his position of sitting on one of the beds to get a good look at the kid’s face, and immediately, he felt that same shiver from this morning run straight through him as they maintained eye contact. 

Daryl really, truly had no idea why, nor could he explain it, but he sure as fuck felt it. The kid cracked a small smile as he handed Daryl the receipt, blushing slightly as Daryl’s much larger fingers brushed against his own. 

“Uhm, that’ll be $16.50, sir,” the kid said shyly, as his well defined cheek-bones hiked up high across his face into a brilliant smile. 

Daryl accepted the receipt and a pen with a grin of his own, and as he scrawled out ‘D. Dixon’ in an elaborate scribble, he heard Rick clear his throat from the bed that he was still lying on. 

“Daryl, you must be married, right?” Rick spoke then, earning Daryl’s full attention.

“I’m not actually,” Daryl laughed, rubbing the back of his neck a bit nervously. “Why do you ask?”

Rick laughed out as well, shaking his head. “Well, then you’re a hell of a salesperson. Pat yourself on the back, because you’ve just sold me and my wife an $8,000 bed.”

Daryl didn’t miss the squeal that Mrs. Grimes let out at her husband’s decision, as well as the way the kid’s jaw literally just dropped to the floor.

“Holy... do beds really cost that much?” The kid couldn’t help but ask, wide-eyed as he stared between Rick and Daryl. 

“Apparantly. We were looking to spend no more than $1000 at the most, but this guy’s good,” Rick said as he patted the kid on the shoulder.

“I’ll finish signing this in just a sec, is that okay with you?” Daryl asked the delivery boy, hoping that it would be so that he didn’t have to send the kid away just yet. He still had yet to figure out what it was that he had felt between them earlier, if it had been anything, to begin with. 

“Sure is, I need to see what an $8,000 bed feels like,” said the kid, with an amused grin on his face as he clambered up onto the same bed that the sheriff and his wife was now purchasing. 

“Shall we?” Daryl suggested, before leading the way toward the desk area so that he could write up the sales ticket for Mr. and Mrs. Grimes. 

After a little bit of casual small-talk with the happy couple, as well as more suggestive add-ons that Daryl managed to tack on to their already pricey ticket, he bid the sheriff and his wife a fond farewell before turning his attention back to the strangely intriguing delivery boy. 

“I seriously can’t believe you just sold them a fucking $8,000 bed,” the kid said as Daryl made his way back over to him, peering up at him from his sprawled out position on the bed. 

“It wound up being a little over $9,000 once taxes and the extras were added in, but I guess when you’re the sheriff you can afford things like that,” Daryl replied, as the kid began fumbling around with the remote that had been previously tossed aside and neglected. 

“That dude was the sheriff?” 

Daryl nodded. 

“That’s pretty cool.”

“Here, let me see that for a sec,” Daryl said, reaching for the remote. 

The kid quickly handed it over, scrambling to get out of the bed with a panicked expression on his (ridiculously attractive) face. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to-” he stammered out nervously, before Daryl quickly cut him off, by placing his strong arms on the delivery boy’s smaller frame, holding him in place. 

“Woah kid, what’s your hurry?” he asked, grinning amusedly at him. “I was just going to show you what else this thing does. Feel free to calm down whenever you like.”

“Oh,” the kid replied dumbly, letting out a breath. “I thought you were gonna yell at me to quit playing around on your beds. I didn’t wanna annoy you or something. Are you sure it’s okay?”

Daryl couldn’t help but roll his eyes playfully at the kid. “ _Yes_ ,” Daryl said, emphasizing his words with a warm smile. “’Sides, I’m stuck here ’til 8. ’s not like I have anything more important to do.”

The delivery boy took in the older man’s words, breaking into a small grin as he ran his fingers along the fabric of the bed. 

“Well... okay. But only if you’re sure I’m not annoying you,” the kid smiled, laying back down on the bed. Daryl nodded in approval, before fumbling with the buttons of the remote. He adjusted the settings of the base so that the kid’s feet were elevated, as well as his head, almost as if he were lying back on a recliner. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Daryl asked, his voice thick as silk, surprising even himself as to how sexual those few little words had sounded coming out of his mouth.

The kid’s face tinted pink as he damn near lost himself at how comfortable he was in this newly reclined back position on the bed. “I could literally fall asleep, dude this bed is fucking awesome,” he replied, shutting his eyes briefly as the smile remained on his face.

“It gets better,” Daryl said, as the kid shot an apprehensive look at him. 

“I really don’t see how- _holy fuck_ -”

Daryl smirked triumphantly at the kid, who was staring wide-eyed at him in disbelief. “This bed fucking _vibrates_!?” 

Daryl nodded. “Sure does. Pretty awesome, ain’t it?”

The kid was damn near losing his mind, and Daryl found his reaction incredibly... adorable, for lack of a better word. 

And this confused the hell out of Daryl. 

It wasn’t by any means the first time that someone went nuts for that particular bed, or any of the features that happened to come with an adjustable base. In fact, the reaction that the kid had just given was quite normal. 

What was _not_ normal, is the effect that the delivery boy; this fucking _kid_ , was having on him. 

For some reason, Daryl found the temperature of the room become all the more higher as the delivery boy lay in the bed in front of him, damn near keening out from how amazing he apparently felt from laying down on the bed. 

The kid blinked his eyes open then, to see Daryl grinning amusedly down at him. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked the kid, who nodded emphatically in agreement.

“Fuck yeah, this beats the shit out of working. Do you, like, lay around in beds and take naps all day?” 

Daryl couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the kid’s question.

“Nah, though I wish I could. Got customers to help, these beds aren’t gonna sell themselves, ya know?”

The kid nodded. “Makes sense. Man, I bet it’s a struggle not to just curl up and fall asleep with all of this comfy-ness surrounding you all day.”

“Welcome to my struggle,” Daryl said, laughing a bit as the shrill sound of a phone ringing pierced the otherwise silent air around them. 

There was normally music playing in the background around the store, but it was a collection of songs that could only be described as two hours worth of really terrible elevator music that played over and over on an infinite loop. Listening to another minute of the infinite loop made him want to walk into traffic, but instead, Daryl was smart enough to turn the speakers off and the problem was solved.

“Oh shit,” the kid exclaimed, scrambling to get up off of the bed as he realized who it was that was calling him. “Fuck, I kinda forgot that I was supposed to be heading back to work... and that was like... a half hour ago... I’m so screwed!”

Daryl simply shrugged, before heading back over to the desk to retrieve the abandoned receipt from before. With a very wide grin, he wrote down a more than generous tip for the kid, before handing the receipt back over to him.

“Don’t worry, if you get in trouble, tell them you played a hand in helping me make an almost $10,000 sale. Or I’m sure that I could call up the good sheriff and ask if he could write you a fake speeding ticket that you can use as an excuse,” Daryl suggested, as the delivery boy adjusted the hat back onto his head, and smiled very weakly back at him.

“Thanks a lot, Mr. Dixon for letting me hang out in your store. And congrats on making such a huge sale, I’m really glad I got to witness that. That was seriously so awesome,” the kid said, fidgeting awkwardly from one foot to another as he stuffed the receipt into his pocket.

Daryl noticed that the kid had yet to figure out that he had just given him a $300 tip, but he didn’t mention anything about it either. He grinned at the thought of the kid pulling the receipt out back at the restaurant when he gets back, and how excited he would be once he saw the large amount on there. Daryl had made double that on the sale he had just made, and he figured that the kid needed the money more than he did. 

“Anytime; and please kid, call me Daryl,” the older of the two insisted. “Mr. Dixon makes me seem so ancient.”

The kid looked up from the floor to make eye contact with the older man then, practically beaming up at him. “Okay... Daryl,” he said, flashing that perfect set of pearly white teeth in Daryl’s direction. “And hey, I’ll have you know, I am _not_ a kid. Well, I won’t be for much longer. And I have a name you know. It’s Glenn.”

“Is that so?” Daryl inquired, as Glenn nodded. “Well, you never gave it, so...” Daryl replied defensively, though cheering silently on the inside. Glenn was such a fitting name for the kid, it suited him nicely. 

“Well, you didn’t ask for it-” Glenn began to say, before his words were cut off as he burst out into hysterical laughter. 

Daryl gazed amusedly at the younger man, who was damn near keeling over in fits of laughter. “Glenn?” He asked, shaking the kid’s shoulder. “Kid, what’s so damn funny?” 

It took the delivery boy a moment or two before he was able to speak again. By the time he was able to semi-compose himself, he was red-faced and clutching at his sides. “Well, before today, I’ve never let another man get me in bed without giving them my name first,” he managed to say between more fits of laughter, as Daryl all but choked at the very sexual innuendo the kid had just cracked.

“Well, looks like there’s a first time for everythin’,” Daryl said, before realizing how much truth there was to that very bold statement. 

“Yeah...” Glenn nodded, before holding his head in his hands. “Oh man, I’m gonna be so dead once I get back to the shop for being gone for so long. Thanks again for letting me hang out on your comfy beds. I may come back and have a nap sometime,” Glenn said, only halfway joking as he adjusted the hat on his head once more, before beginning to walk back toward the door. 

“I’m here til 8 most days, feel free to drop by anytime,” Daryl said, unsure of where that invitation had just come from. “Don’t work too hard.”

“You either,” Glenn called over his shoulder, with a final wave and that spectacular smile of his on that (ridiculously attractive) face, just for Daryl, before disappearing out of the door.

Daryl let out the shaky breath that he didn’t even realize he had been holding as Glenn left him all alone in the sea of mattresses. He sauntered back over to his desk, almost shaking his head in disbelief at everything that had just happened over the past hour and a half.

He’d forgotten all about his pizza, which was probably cold by now, but that’s what microwaves are for. He was super fucking happy that Mr. and Mrs. Grimes had come in and spent a ton of money that met Daryl’s sales quota for the day and then some, and then there was that rather adorable delivery boy that had come in to add a little dose of sunshine to his already good day. 

As he stuck a piece of pizza on a paper plate and shoved it into the microwave to begin heating up, he tried for the life of him to figure out why this delivery boy had had such a profound effect on him. 

It wasn’t by any means the first time that Daryl had ever been attracted to someone of the same sex as him. He’d always found men attractive, but he never dared to act upon those urges. He told himself that it was because he had never found a particular guy that was ‘worthy’ of giving his guy virginity to, but he knew deep down that that was a lie. 

Growing up in the same household with Merle and his Pa had integrated some pretty horrific images into his mind of what would happen to him if he were to ever defy ‘the Dixon way of life’ and acted upon those urges that he had for men. 

Though his Pa was long gone, having died from lung cancer nearly a decade ago, he was still somewhat afraid of defying him; like, if he were to go after a guy, he would somehow rise up from his grave and rip Daryl apart limb from limb. And though Merle was locked up in a penitentiary over in Valdosta, Daryl still didn’t want to find himself in a compromising position with whatever guy he happened to be with whenever Merle either finishes serving out the 10 year sentence he had gotten himself for armed robbery, or uses what’s left of his fried brain to formulate a daring plan to break himself out of prison. 

The beeping of the microwave broke Daryl out of his little trance, and he couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at all of the above scenarios. Daryl sauntered back over to his desk with his newly warmed pizza and a bottle of water in hand, and got settled down back at his desk. 

He decided to check his phone then, sighing when he saw that his girlfriend had texted him asking if he wanted to have dinner with her tonight after he got off of work.

It isn’t like Daryl _doesn’t_ want to see her or spend time with her... 

He honestly can’t for the life of him figure out what it is that is holding him back from taking their relationship over the last four years to the next level. All of the pieces were there, they had fallen into place long ago. He was successful enough in his career to be able to afford a nice home for the both of them, and he had just turned 40. It wasn’t like he was getting any younger, so what on earth was he waiting for? 

When he was younger, Daryl had always wanted to get married and have babies, and live in a nice house with a white picket fence surrounding it, but now that that reality was staring him in the face and all of those things that he used to dream of were attainable, he just couldn’t bring himself to connect all of the dots and make those dreams a reality. 

The more time he spends at work, away from his girlfriend, the more he realizes that there is a huge distance and an invisible strain that is getting put in between them, and Daryl cannot, for the life of him, figure out whether this is a good thing or a bad thing. 

Seeing as he had nothing better to do when he got off of work, Daryl decided to text her back, telling her that sure, he’d meet up with her at whatever restaurant she wanted once he got off of work. 

But as Daryl would soon find out, not everything always goes according to plan, because a few blocks away, a rather adorable pizza delivery boy by the name of Glenn had just pulled out the receipt with the biggest tip he had ever received out of his pocket. He is literally seconds away from having a panic attack because of how excited he is about the giant tip that the (ridiculously gorgeous) mattress professional had just left for him, and he is now busily formulating plans of his own that involved him, Daryl, and that bed he had just been lying on.


	2. "Fuck yeah. Feels so good, don’t stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update if for my dearest doctorkaitlyn, who was a bit under the weather this week. Doctor Lizzy has assessed your condition, and the medicine I am perscribing you is this chapter. I hope you feel better soon! <3

Today was a day that started out just like any other.

For Glenn Rhee, that meant that he had woken up bright and early and went to school. He aced the two exams that he needed to take, then was excused for the rest of the day due to his other classes being canceled due to it being exam week. He could have spent the afternoon at home, playing video games or getting drunk at a friend’s house, but instead, he decided to grab as many extra shifts at work as he could. He rarely ever got a chance to work during the lunch hour rush, and considering he desperately needed the money, he was grateful for being able to go into work at noon rather than later in the afternoon when deliveries weren’t as frequent. 

He had a good feeling about the day, having gotten a full night of sleep the night before, which was unusual for him considering he usually stayed up til ungodly hours studying, or playing Call of Duty. He was very confident about the exams that he had taken this morning, finishing them with ease and handing them in to his teachers with a smile on his face. Glenn was rather popular, and he ignored the multitude of texts and calls he had gotten from what he likes to refer to as, ‘acquaintances’, if he were using the PG term to describe what his relationship had been to them. 

The correct term for them, of course, was ‘fuck buddy’. 

Glenn was such an awkward kid growing up, but he had really found himself during his sophomore year of high school. He ditched the coke-bottle glasses in favor of contacts, and learned that his massive head of thick, raven hair was his ultimate secret weapon. All it took was the right hair cut and style, and he was suddenly a knock out. His face began gaining definition, meaning the smooth, baby-like features were gone, and were replaced with high, chiseled cheek bones that made his smile the perfect method to getting exactly what he wanted from whomever he wanted. 

Glenn was charming, and he was funny. He had girls falling at his feet, as well as guys. He knew exactly how to talk to them to make them cater to his every whim, which made him quite a catch as far as relationships went. He rarely ever had a relationship of his own though, because he quite simply didn’t have the time for them. It was his senior year of high school, and he was far too busy trying to get perfect grades so he could get a full scholarship to a university far away that would get him the fuck out of Atlanta. Not to mention, Glenn is co-captain of the swim team, as well as vice-president of the student council. In addition to his many obligations to all of those things, he had this new job at the pizza joint, and an all-around general lack of interest in any of the girls or guys that he went to school with. 

That being said, Glenn was pretty okay with the fact that all he was worried about these days was school and work. He didn’t have time to be lonely, nor did he have time to try to find someone to hook up with. He figured if it was meant to happen, then it would. He even managed to somewhat suppress his aching need that most seventeen-year old horny teenage boys had to get off at every spare moment possible, by busying himself with as many extracurricular work and school related activities as possible. 

So, in the life of Glenn Rhee, today was going rather normally for the seventeen year old. He discovered that he had a love-hate relationship with the lunch hour rush at work. He had more deliveries to make than normal, which was stressful because he needed to make them in a timely manner and the deliveries were so widely spread out across town. He got lost a few times, because his GPS had fucked him and sent him to neighborhoods that he didn't quite recognize. On the plus side, Glenn did get to spend the majority of his time at work in his car, which meant that he got to jam out to his favorite music on his way to and from each delivery, and he got to smoke as many cigarettes as he wanted. It was a terrible habit that he had picked up, but he craved that delicious nicotine something fierce. It helped him keep his head right when the pressure of school and everything else became just a little bit too much to handle. 

As Glenn headed back into work to pick up his next wave of deliveries, he was shocked to see that there was only one waiting for him. It was going to someone named Daryl Dixon who worked at Mattress World, and Glenn took the pizza with a grin on his face. He felt utterly relaxed on his way there, knowing exactly where the place was so he didn’t have to worry about getting lost on the way there. 

Glenn had absolutely no idea, however, that this particular delivery would wind up changing everything that was his life as he currently knew it. 

Glenn had left the mattress store a little over half an hour after he had gotten there. He had been floating on a cloud all afternoon, recalling every detail from the moment he first made eye contact with Daryl, to the moment he walked out and bid him farewell. Glenn tried to shake off the immense feeling of attraction that he had felt for that _ridiculously fine_ Mr. Dixon, but Glenn found that it was next to impossible to get said hot guy off of his mind. 

Daryl was just so fucking gorgeous, in that bright blue button-up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, making those blue eyes of his glimmer like they were mini oceans full of stars. Glenn would never admit this to anyone, but the real reason that he wanted to hang around that mattress store was quite simply to catch a few more glimpses of the gorgeous man that he had just delivered that pizza to. 

When he was lying on that $8,000 bed, all he could think about was Daryl. He couldn’t deny that he felt something he had quite simply never felt before when he handed him the receipt, and their fingers had brushed together while their eyes met for that glorious moment in time. Glenn had been touched so many times by so many different people, in so many different places on his body and had never felt a spark like that before... especially from something as innocent as a simple flutter of brushing hands and lingering glances. He could remember every curve of Daryl’s gorgeous face when he smiled at him like that, while sparks and excitement coursed throughout his entire being from the sheer force of being in the presence of someone like him.

What excited Glenn the most about this whole situation is the fact that Daryl Dixon is a fucking _man_. A beautiful man; the kind of man that Glenn had always dreamed of, though Glenn never dared to be foolish enough to think that it was actually possible to acquire someone like him. A tall, muscular, and downright _gorgeous_ man, who had the ability to get him off in ways that brought a blush to Glenn's face and a strain in his jeans. 

Dozens of scenarios ran wild through Glenn’s mind as he lay on that bed, waiting for Daryl to come back and hopefully talk to him once he was finished dealing with that cop and his wife. Glenn lay in that bed, watching Daryl, memorizing that laugh of his, and that smooth, sexy voice that he knew was capable of whispering the sweetest, dirtiest, filthiest things; and _oh_ , how he ached to hear them spoken only to him. 

He took note of how Daryl’s muscles moved so flawlessly beneath that button-up shirt, and he imagined what it would be like to push the fabric off of those broad, sexy shoulders and pull him forward by that tie of his, pulling that wondrous, muscular body flush against his own needy flesh. 

As Glenn lay there, he felt the fabric in his jeans become all the more tighter as he continued to envision that fantastic specimen of a man hovering over him, shirtless, panting, moaning his name, fucking him senseless into the memory foam, whispering dirty things in his ear with that devilishly sexy voice of his, while those lips of his did all sorts of filthy things to him.

And just like that, Glenn had to force his overactive mind to shut itself off, because the cop and his wife were gone before he even had time to properly compose himself, and Daryl had returned back over to him. 

Glenn was immediately mesmerized by the older man as he and Daryl began talking, and Glenn suddenly sprang up from the bed in a worried frenzy- not because he was afraid of ‘annoying’ Daryl, like he had mentioned beforehand, but because he had just realized that he had a raging hard-on and he was petrified that Daryl would notice or see it. 

But Daryl immediately eased all of his fears, relaxing Glenn to an almost calming serenity as the two fell back into an easy conversation. It was so easy to talk to Daryl, to joke with him, to smile with him. It was a feeling that Glenn couldn’t quite describe, and that moment at the store with Daryl was one that he never wanted to end. He would have stayed there with Daryl, all fucking day if he could have, flirting with him, seeing how far he could take it before enough was enough, and Daryl would either throw him out for having the wrong impression of him, or better yet, went through with whatever it was that Glenn had wanted for him to do. 

Getting the angry phone call from his boss was the biggest buzzkill in the world. His hard-on immediately disappeared within the span of a few heartbeats, and his heart deflated at the thought of not getting to flirt and be cute with Daryl anymore. It was such a natural thing, the way their interaction was. He tried so hard not to read too deeply into it, considering Daryl was such a fucking angel of a man. Daryl was more than likely rich, impossibly good looking, and probably straight. He was obviously much older than Glenn, but that little fact only proved to turn Glenn on far more than it should have. 

But more than all of those things combined, what Glenn liked the most about Daryl was that he was genuinely a nice guy. He was so friendly, so easygoing and so carefree, and the fact that he could in turn be so natural with such a marvelous man like Daryl thrilled Glenn to no end. Daryl had made Glenn feel amazing, and he wanted so desperately to be in his presence again. 

The younger man intended to make good on his promise to come hang out on Daryl’s beds again... but first, Glenn needed to formulate a plan to where it didn’t seem so painfully obvious that he was into him.

The entire drive back to the pizza shop was consumed with so many thoughts of Daryl. He found himself wondering what Daryl’s cock looked like; what it _tasted_ like. Glenn was willing to bet his future doctorate degree that it was the most perfect cock in the world, thick in girth and long in length, slightly curved to the right, and just so fucking beautiful and mouth-wateringly perfect. Glenn couldn’t help but wonder just how sweet that cock would taste, how it would feel to have such a beautiful cock in his mouth. He’d sucked on a number of different cocks over the years, practicing on his fellow members of the swim team at school, the debate team, as well as bi-curious members of the football team, all because he wanted to have as much sexual experience as possible. 

He didn’t consider himself at all a slut. Glenn felt that he was simply doing research, because practice of course means perfect. He spent the last few years perfecting his talents, because he would be damned if the time came that he were to meet someone as perfect as Daryl, and he was still an amateur at anything related to sex. All of the cocks that he sucked, and all of the times he had both fucked and been fucked, was finally paying off because now that he met Daryl (even though it was for all of a half hour, if that) Glenn was convinced that he could quite possibly be the one that he’s been waiting to show all of his numerous sexual talents off to. 

After all, Glenn had been fairly abstinent this school year. He had both guys and girls literally lining up to have a piece of him, to be given even just ten minutes of his time. However, now that Glenn had acquired so many different techniques, he wasn’t looking for a quick and simple hookup anymore. He craved more, someone worthy of giving his body to. He craved someone who piqued his physical interest enough to make Glenn want to worship their body with his lips and fingers and tongue. 

It wasn’t that Glenn was vain, or shallow. He just wanted someone that was out of his league, someone that was seemingly unattainable. He wanted a challenge. And since meeting Daryl this afternoon, Glenn knew immediately that he would do whatever he could to get that glorious cock of Daryl’s in his hands, his mouth, and _oh fuck_ , in his tight, waiting hole. 

Glenn was suddenly thankful that even though he was going to get his ass verbally handed to him by his boss, it was almost time for him to get off of work. He couldn’t wait to go home, so that he could get himself off to his overwhelmingly sexy thoughts of the even sexier mattress guy named Daryl. 

He knew that it was wrong, but Glenn was a typical seventeen-year-old kid with an overactive imagination. It had been awhile since he had been with anyone, and this was for good reason. Sex had started to become so boring to him, it got to the point where Glenn didn’t even get himself off as often as he used to because he just wasn’t in the mood for anything sexual. He wanted to wait until he found the right person to give his body to. Glenn wanted to find someone that he could submit to, in every way, shape, and form. Glenn knew that he would quite possibly never have a chance with someone as gorgeous as Daryl, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t pretend like he had a shot with him, right? Glenn probably wouldn’t even see him again, so there really was no harm in picturing the blue eyed wonder as the star of his fantasies. 

Glenn’s mentality on the subject of ‘never seeing him again’ completely changed the moment that he went to cash in his sales receipts for the day. There were only a few in his pocket, most of his customers having left tips for him varying from thirty cents, to $10. That was until of course, he got to the receipt that had “D. Dixon” scrawled out in that magnificent rock star signature of his. It was the very same receipt that had charged Mr. D. Dixon $16.50 for his pizza, which he signed for, and had in turn, left Glenn a fucking $300 tip. 

Glenn stood there, his heart nearly stopping as he saw the giant figure that Daryl had left for him, his jaw dropping straight to the floor while his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. This had to be a mistake. Despite their friendly interlude earlier that afternoon, nobody was ever that nice to him, nor had anyone ever done something like this for him before, in his entire life. 

Glenn’s mind was on overdrive as he wondered to himself why Daryl had done this. Daryl was nothing but a good looking stranger to him. Glenn certainly didn’t deserve it, all he did was drop off a pizza to him. This was too much for the young Asian to handle. He had to know why Daryl, the man he had been lusting over all afternoon, had done something so generous for him. 

As soon as Glenn’s shift was over, he practically flew home. He remembered Daryl saying that he was at the mattress store until 8PM most nights. The clock on his phone informed him that he had a little over two hours before eight, so he decided to take a quick shower, and came so fucking hard to the thought of holding onto Mr. Dixon’s tie as he fucked into Glenn senseless, making the boy his for the taking in every way possible. As Glenn got his bearings back, he hoped with everything that he had that the would be able to make that little fantasy come true. 

He didn’t know a single thing about Daryl Dixon other than he was a mattress selling God, he had a thing for pepperoni and bacon pizza, and that he was mouth-wateringly gorgeous. What Glenn did know, was that a man of Daryl’s stature deserved to be taken care of, to be sucked off and fucked off with talented hands and an even more talented mouth that knew just what to do in order to drive him crazy. 

Glenn knew that a man of his stature deserved to be fucked into oblivion, ridden as if the end of the world was near. And of course, Glenn knew that a man of Daryl’s stature deserved to have someone cater and submit to his every whim, no matter how dirty or kinky or sinful it may be, allowing the older man to do anything that he damn well fucking pleased so long as it brought the utmost pleasure to him. 

Glenn wanted to be all of the above to him, and then some, because a man like Daryl deserved to have all of those things done to him. He only hoped that Daryl would give him the opportunity to do so. 

Around ten minutes to eight, Daryl gave a frustrated sigh. He had just finished dealing with a customer from hell, and he was more than grateful that his day at work was finally almost over. He flipped the open sign over on the door so that it said ‘Closed’, before locking the door so nobody else could come in. He didn’t care that there was still ten minutes left of his ten hour day, he was done. The last customer had sucked every last bit of his positive energy right out of him, and he didn’t feel like helping anyone else that may have wandered in through that door. 

Daryl closed down the register and began doing his nightly paperwork as he heard a tugging on the door. He gave a deep sigh, shutting his eyes briefly for a moment before flickering his gaze up to the door; his death glare softening significantly as he recognized the face of the adorable delivery boy staring directly back at him. 

Daryl got up from his desk, smiling softly at the boy, before unlocking the door and holding the door open for Glenn to come on inside.

“Is this a bad time?” Glenn asked, hesitantly before a nod from Daryl assured him that it was okay for him to come in.

“Not really, you just caught me in the middle of shutting everything down. It’s finally almost time to get the fuck home, fuck this day,” Daryl muttered, locking the door behind Glenn once he had entered the store. He went back to sit at his desk, huffing and puffing about the ‘psycho guests from hell’ and all Glenn could do was grin at how fucking sexy Daryl looked when he was angry. 

Without even thinking about his actions, Glenn acted on sheer impulse and followed Daryl over to his chair, and began working those magical fingers of his through Daryl’s sexy locks. He began massaging his scalp, a soothing mechanism he had picked up from his mother, before moving down to massage at his temples. He knew this was a dangerous situation, putting his hands on this gorgeous man, this fucking stranger he had just met earlier that day, but he couldn’t help himself. Besides, Daryl looked like he really needed it, and so far, he wasn’t complaining. In fact it was quite the opposite, soft whimpers were emitting from the older man’s mouth at Glenn’s ministrations, encouraging him to keep going. 

“It’s okay, Daryl,” Glenn shushed him, as his fingers trailed down to Daryl’s ultra sexy, broad shoulders. “It’s over, those awful people are gone now. They’re probably just mad because their lives suck, and they have nothing better to do than bring everyone else around them down. Fuck them,” Glenn added softly, his voice taking on a seductive tone as those skillful fingers of his began to massage Daryl’s skin through his shirt. Daryl immediately reacted, eliciting a small moan at the feeling of the younger man’s talented fingers kneading into his tense muscles. Glenn captured that moan, trying not to let it go straight to his cock and failed tremendously as he felt his cock twitch in response as Daryl continued to let out little whines of encouragement for Glenn to continue what it was that he was doing.

“I don’t really know what it is that you’re doing, but I do know that I don’t want you to stop,” Glenn heard Daryl murmur, and he couldn’t stop the small smirk from forming on his face at those words.

“Yeah?” Glenn asked, as Daryl nodded.

“Fuck yeah. Feels so good, don’t stop,” Daryl added, and Glenn certainly wasn’t about to disobey. 

Glenn continued his ministrations, working his fingers even harder into Daryl‘s tense muscles, before leaning in close so that he could whisper in his ear. “There’s plenty more where this came from,” Glenn informed him, his tone smooth and seductive as Daryl tilted his head up so that he could look at him. 

“Is there now?” Daryl asked, quirking a curious eyebrow at him. 

Glenn swallowed thickly, his eyes locking intently with those blue eyes of Daryl’s. They were a much darker shade of blue than they were previously that afternoon. Glenn could tell immediately that it was because of his frustration with those stupid customers from earlier, and maybe, just maybe, something more. 

He nodded, and felt his breath hitch in his throat as Daryl grabbed onto both of his wrists and stood up, almost towering over Glenn in his present state of mind. “Look kid, I sure ‘preciate you showing up here and giving me that massage, but I have to warn you, now just ain’t the time,” Daryl said, almost regretfully, as he let go of Glenn’s wrists. 

It took Glenn a moment to compose himself, swallowing down his disappointment that he wouldn’t be able to take things with Daryl any further tonight. He knew that it was a longshot anyway, and just the fact that he was able to go as far as he did was a miracle in itself. So he stood up straight, put on his best grin, and pulled the receipt from earlier out of his pocket. 

“I really just came here to ask you to explain why you did this,” Glenn said, motioning to the copy of the receipt he had made before he left from work. He had to leave the original at work of course, but he made the copy because he wanted to keep it with him, to remind him of the biggest kindness anyone had ever done for him. 

Daryl’s eyes softened significantly as he registered the receipt in the boy’s hands. 

“I work on commission, in case you hadn’t already figured that out. You saw the sale I made today, big tickets like that pay me pretty well,” Daryl began, as he hopped up to sit on the desk, eyeing Glenn expectantly. “I remember what it was like to be young, in one of my first jobs, delivering pizzas and living off of shitty tips that was barely enough to put gas in my car. It’s not like I can’t afford it, and you...” 

Daryl paused for a moment to think about his words, wanting to say more than he knew he should, but he knew deep down that he really, _really_ shouldn’t. He had thought about this moment all day, hoping that Glenn would come back in to the store after he closed up so that he could do unbelievably explicit things with him on each and every one of these beds, but sadly, he knows that this is a thin line into really dangerous territory that he simply cannot afford to cross. 

“Fuck kid, I just wanted to do something nice for ya. That’s all,” Daryl finally finished with what he was saying, sighing deeply. He hated taking the easy route; the safe route. It was a constant reminder that his youthful days of being able to make bad decisions that felt so fucking good were over, because now he was aware that there were consequences to every action. Glenn was one hell of a temptation, standing there all adorable in that v-neck tee, and those dark skinny jeans that clung to his legs like a second skin, but Daryl knew that he had to refrain. He couldn’t cross that line, he just couldn’t. 

And as if on cue, his phone vibrated loudly amongst the desk beside him, breaking the otherwise silent air around them. He shut his eyes briefly, knowing that it was his girlfriend, probably wondering where he was. He was due to meet her at a restaurant he really didn’t feel like going to, not after the customers from hell had come in and ruined his otherwise awesome day. She had this uncanny ability to make situations like this way worse than they already were, and he didn’t feel like dealing with her right now. In fact, the only thing he did feel like doing, was Glenn. 

Daryl let out a rather loud groan of frustration at the entire situation, tossing his phone as far away from him as he could, before burying his head in his hands. 

Glenn took in the sight before him, biting his lip as he took a courageous step forward, pausing directly in front of the older man, who was still sitting on the desk. Glenn reached a hand out and placed it on Daryl’s shoulder, letting him know that he was still there. He very daringly lifted Daryl’s chin up as gently as he could, and gifted him with the most charming smile that he could possibly give him. 

“Well, I can see that you’ve got a lot going on. I didn’t mean to intrude, I just wanted to come here and thank you in person for doing what you did for me this afternoon. I nearly had a damn heart attack when I took the receipt out and saw just how much of a tip you had left for me. That was really sweet of you, you didn’t have to do that, but you did. So... thank you,” Glenn said, his voice soft and absolute music to Daryl’s ears. Daryl needed those words, they helped calm him in ways that he couldn’t even explain. 

He held Glenn’s gaze for what felt like hours, neither man daring to look away, as soft, lingering smiles adorned either of their faces. 

“You’re more than welcome, kid,” Daryl finally replied, relaxing into Glenn’s touch. He didn’t know how long Glenn had been cupping the side of his face for, he just knew that the touch was beautiful, and that he needed that sort of affection right now, no matter how right or wrong that gesture may have been. It felt right, and that was all that mattered to him. 

“I told you, I’m not a kid,” Glenn giggled, relishing in the way Daryl relaxed into his touch. He was acting on sheer impulse, not caring about anything other than whatever felt right, felt natural. With every passing second, the distance between them was getting smaller and smaller. Glenn was now situated between Daryl’s legs, which were dangling off the edge of the desk, and neither man could deny how fucking perfect it felt to be so close to one another. 

“And I have a name, you know. It’s Glenn.” 

“I know.”

Daryl’s voice was thick and husky as he replied those words, his breathing somewhat shaky as he once again locked eyes with the dangerously tempting pizza boy. This scenario was one that Daryl had one too many times to count; especially since having met Glenn earlier this afternoon. It would be so easy to lean forward and close the gap between their lips, to taste Glenn starting with his mouth and not ending until he knew what every inch of his skin tasted like. 

But his phone decided to chose that moment to vibrate once again, breaking their eye contact, and somehow bringing him back to the current moment at hand, where he just _couldn’t_ go through with this. 

Glenn seemed to sense that he was losing the upper hand, and he didn’t want Daryl to regret him. He noticed a pack of bright blue post-its sitting off to the side of where Daryl was sitting, so, he strategically reached around Daryl for them; the act bringing their crotches flush against one another due to the way they had been situated, and _oh fuck_ did that friction feel incredible. 

While Glenn was writing something on the post-it with the sharpie he had also secured, Daryl was having a fuck of a time trying to maintain his composure and not lose control. Glenn was right there, seemingly willing, and _right fucking there_. It would be so easy to just take him and ravage him like there was no tomorrow. But before Daryl had the chance to make up his mind about whether to make a move or not, Glenn had stepped slightly away from him so that they were no longer crotch to crotch, just slightly away from him but still between Daryl’s legs, cool as a damn cucumber while Daryl was on the verge of falling apart. 

Glenn placed the post-it note on Daryl’s tie, patting it gently as he shot Daryl yet another ridiculously gorgeous, charming smile. 

“Thanks again for today. I’ll be around if you ever need anything,” Glenn said, not wanting this moment between them to end. 

They both remained in those same positions; Glenn between his legs, with Daryl sitting on the desk, both unbelievably afraid to make a move though both were absolutely dying to. 

“I uh, think I need a hug,” Daryl finally managed to say, giving a defeated smile at the younger man before him. “It’s been a fuck of a day, and I’d really just like a fucking hug.”

“My specialty,” Glenn replied brightly, as he leaned forward and wrapped the incredibly sexy older man tightly in his arms. Glenn's fingers were roaming soothingly in his hair and along the skin of his neck, causing tingles to run down Daryl's spine. It took the older man a moment to react, but within seconds, his strong arms were wrapped around Glenn’s smaller form, holding onto him for dear life. He nuzzled his face in Glenn’s neck, inhaling his sexy scent of cologne and nicotine, getting lost in all things Glenn for just this one tiny moment that he allowed himself to have with him. 

Daryl's thoughts briefly flickered back to remember just how fucking wonderful it felt to have Glenn's crotch rub right up against his own. He wanted so badly to wrap his legs around Glenn’s thin waist and pull the younger man back into him, to show Glenn just how fucking badly he wanted him. He wanted Glenn to spread him open and fuck him with everything that he had until they both came harder than the force of a fucking freight train, right here and now on this fucking desk. 

It took literally every ounce of willpower that he had, but Daryl simply swallowed all of those terribly tempting scenarios and allowed himself to get lost in this moment with the delivery boy, and nothing more.

“Is that better?” Glenn asked after a minute or two had passed, and Daryl could only nod in reply. 

“Much,” he sighed out wistfully, to which Glenn smiled brightly in reply.

“You know how to find me if you ever need another one,” Glenn replied softly, patting the post-it that he had stuck on Daryl earlier. They both looked down at the note, before simultaneously looking back up at one another. The force of that piercing stare that Daryl was giving him was causing Glenn to go absolutely weak in his knees, and he knew that if he didn't get out of here within the next few seconds, all bets would be off because he wouldn't be able to control himself if Daryl didn't stop looking at him like that. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, forcing himself to look away from Daryl and at the small device in his hand. The clock on his phone had informed him that it was now 8:42, and he figured that their little interlude for the night was finally nearing its end. “I um, I've gotta head home. Got an exam to study for, ya know?" Glenn spoke up quickly, regretfully backing away from Daryl.

As Glenn spoke those words, Daryl instantly got to his feet, and began walking him toward the door. 

“Thanks for the hug, kid. And you know, for everythin’," Daryl replied quietly, as he stepped outside of the store with the ridiculously attractive pizza boy. "Good luck on your exam.”

Glenn beamed at him, before leaning forward to wrap Daryl in one more quick hug, one for the road, one to take with him. One more hug, just in case he’d never get to feel Daryl’s glorious body pressed against him once again.

“Thank _you_ for everything,” Glenn replied, grinning brightly at the older man, before turning on his heel and retreating back to his car. 

Daryl watched as Glenn climbed into his car, and waved at him as he pulled out of the lot. It was only when Glenn was safely out of the parking lot that he allowed himself to let out the deep breath he had been holding, exhaling shakily as he lit up a cigarette with just as shaky hands. 

As the first hit of nicotine invaded his senses, he felt himself begin to relax. He laid his head gently against the brick wall of the store, shutting his eyes as he finally replied to the pizza boy’s previous words; truly meaning this tiny little word, with every fiber of his being. 

“Anytime...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for teasing you guys with the slow buildup, just remember, patience is a virtue, and I promise you on my love for Daryl and Glenn, that the wait will be mooooore than worth it! 
> 
> And as always, comments make my world go round and inspire me to quit procrastinating and update sooner! ;D


	3. “God fucking damn, Daryl!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Darlenn, Batman! Is this a 6,000+ word update just a week after the last update was posted?! It's a Christmas miracle, I tell you! [That's what happens when I get good feedback, special thanks to Suiside, limitlessskyes, KingSholto, and my dearest Kaitlyn for all the love on the last chapter! <3 This one of course is for you.]

_“Sometimes it just feels better to give in...”_

Those were the words that were scrawled out on the little blue post it note that Glenn had left for Daryl on his tie, in a magnificent scribble that could only be described as ‘boy handwriting’. Ten little numbers were written out underneath the cryptic message, and Daryl felt a deep flutter in his chest as he realized that Glenn had given him his phone number. 

Daryl held onto the little blue post it with shaky hands, reading over the words and numbers time and time again. He was on his second cigarette since Glenn had left him, leaning up against the brick wall of the store. 

His mind was still on overdrive after Glenn had left him out here, after showing up at his store and giving him that massage and the best damn hug that he’s gotten in what feels like decades. Daryl’s mind was already reeling from everything that had happened over the course of this very long day. He’d not only made that huge $8,000 sale, but he’d made a seemingly interesting new friend in the delivery boy named Glenn. 

Daryl exhaled the cigarette smoke rather shakily from his lungs. Glenn was going to be the absolute death of him, he already knew it. Daryl had already spent the afternoon drooling over some pretty graphic mental images of he and the sexy delivery boy, which was already confusing enough for him. 

To make matters even more confusing, the delivery boy had indeed shown back up at Daryl’s work, just like he had in those fantasies that Daryl had been having about him all afternoon.

The very crushing plot twist, however, was that though Daryl wanted so very desperately to make every one of those very graphic images come to life, Daryl knew that he simply couldn’t make it happen. This crushed Daryl more than it should have, considering just how blissfully wonderful the small taste of what it would be like to have Glenn so close to him felt. When Glenn was with him, he felt all of his other worries drift away. He wasn’t worried in the slightest about work, or the pressure that his girlfriend constantly put on him. It was just him and Glenn, and he felt like he could breathe properly, and it felt absolutely incredible. 

He and Glenn had been so close to one another, and though the touches were innocent, Glenn had touched him in ways that Daryl hadn’t been touched in what feels like years. He can’t for the life of him get how wonderful it had felt to relax into Glenn’s gentle touch out of his mind. Glenn had been so sweet and caring, with those magical hands of his that caused all of the tension to drift away from his body. 

And then there was that hug...

Daryl felt kind of pathetic for getting so worked up about a hug, but he really had no choice. He rarely got any sort of affection from his father or brother while he was growing up, if any at all. He got some every now and again from his girlfriend, but none the embraces he had gotten from her, or anyone else, for that matter, matched up to the way it felt when Glenn had just taken him in those strong, lean arms of his. 

Daryl felt that embrace in every bone and vein in his body. It was almost as if the younger man was trying to tell him something; like Glenn was trying to invite him in, to let him know that it was _okay_ for him to just let go. 

Daryl couldn’t deny that he wanted _so fucking badly_ to do just that. Glenn’s touches had seemed so real to him, so genuine. Daryl wanted to feel those magical hands of Glenn’s on his skin again, on every square inch of his body. 

But more than the sexual, physical thoughts that he had about Glenn earlier in the day, those thoughts had softened and turned much more innocent, and this confused the ever-living hell out of the older man more than anything. 

As Daryl continued to lean against the wall of the store, smoking yet another cigarette, he realized just how badly he wanted to get lost within those sparkling eyes of Glenn’s again, exchanging smiles and heartbeats and starry eyed gazes with him, more than he wanted anything in the world. His heart was telling him that it was okay to feel this way, because it was obvious that Glenn had felt something for him, too. He figured out that the feeling was mutual whenever Glenn had first invaded his personal space. That much was evident, otherwise Glenn would never have gotten so close to him. 

This bright blue post-it note that he held in his hands was all of the clarification that he needed that Glenn wanted all of the above things as well, and it was taking every last shred of willpower that Daryl had left to refrain from taking out his cell phone and contacting Glenn in some way, shape, or form to let him know that he was thinking about him and wanted to see him again. 

It pained him so fucking much to admit it, but all of these revelations about how badly he wanted the pizza delivery boy, were completely irrelevant. 

No matter how badly his heart wanted Glenn, his brain was battling defiantly against it, and he knew that the right thing to do would be to crumple the post it up, or to light it on fire, so that he wouldn’t be tempted to ever use the number that Glenn had so strategically left for him. 

Glenn was, after all, much younger than him, by at least a decade and a half... if not more. He was probably still in high school, and quite possibly still a minor. Daryl himself had just turned 40 years old; there’s no way that he could even think about trying to give in to his temptation for the younger man, no matter how strong his attraction to Glenn may be.

So he did the only thing that he could do in that moment, and snapped back to reality. He left the little dream world that he had allowed himself to live in for the past little while, and tucked the post-it note securely away in his pants pocket. He then got in his car, and took off for the restaurant where his girlfriend had been waiting for him, preparing to face her wrath considering he was now well over an hour late to meet her. 

~~~

“Well, it’s about damn time you showed up.”

Daryl’s girlfriend, Emma, had her green eyes narrowed at him as he made his way over to the table that she’d been sitting at. Her arms were crossed defiantly over her chest, with an ever present scowl on her face that deflated every ounce of optimism that Daryl foolishly hoped to have about their night not being completely ruined. 

“I was working, Em. I had a last minute customer, I couldn’t just leave,” Daryl explained, as he leant in to greet her with a kiss. She turned her head at the last moment, causing Daryl’s lips to just barely graze against her cheek. 

“You could have at least called or texted me to let me know that you were going to be late,” Emma argued, and Daryl suddenly felt very guilty. 

“You’re right, I should have,” Daryl admitted. “And I am sorry, but I was in the middle of something and just couldn’t leave. I had some business that I had to take care of before I left, it was really important,” Daryl half lied. 

It was then that he realized, had it not been for Glenn showing back up at his work right before it was time for him to close, he would have actually been on time. He could never admit this to her, however, so he decided to swallow that little bit of information down, and blamed his late arrival on the customers from hell, instead. It’s not like he hadn’t ever been late before, this excuse was far easier to use and would require far less explaining. 

Daryl gave a hopeful smile at his girlfriend, trying his best to relax into his seat. “I’m here now, can we please just enjoy dinner?”

Daryl’s girlfriend sighed out deeply, before giving a half smile back in return. “I suppose we can, even though I don’t really want to be here anymore. I was just about to go home, actually,” she replied, giving an unenthusiastic shrug and maintaining her cold demeanor. 

“I am far too exhausted to fight with you right now, Em,” Daryl spoke firmly, glaring at her from across the table. On the car ride here, Daryl knew that this was exactly the route that she was going to take. She often used the few times that Daryl had ever messed up to her advantage, so he did his best to prepare himself for that. 

Previously, this would have worked on him like a charm, and he would have folded and catered to whatever demand it was that she wanted from him. But somehow, something deep inside of him had snapped. He knew all too well what she was trying to do, considering they’ve been through this exact scenario far too many times to count. 

Daryl never stepped out of line with her, and was always more than good to her. But on the rare occasion, he would get caught up at work, and would sometimes wind up disappointing her by turning up to meet her anywhere from five minutes to an hour late. When this would happen, it always resulted in her throwing a fit, and left Daryl to suck up to her enough to convince her to let him back in her good graces. 

Right now, Daryl wanted nothing more than to just go home, and be as far away from her as he could. He wasn’t going to have any part of the little game that she was trying to play with him, not this time. 

“If you had bothered to ask how my day went, you would know that I had a really great day until the customers from hell came in and fucked everything up. I had to deal with them for about two hours and I lost track of time while doing so. Again, I’m sorry that I was late, but it wasn’t like I planned any of this,” Daryl began to say, his tone serious. “All I wanted was to come here and have a nice evening with my loving girlfriend, but seeing as she is nowhere to be found, I think I’m just gonna go home, too.”

Emma’s demeanor changed in the span of two seconds, as panic flashed in her eyes at the turn the conversation had suddenly taken. “Daryl, wait-”

Emma tried to regain the upper hand, but the look that Daryl was giving her told her that he wasn’t going to give in this time. 

“Now just isn’t the time, Emma,” Daryl replied, and right away, his girlfriend decided to back down. 

She wasn’t at all used to Daryl calling her out on her behavior. The only flaw that Daryl really had, was his relationship with his career. He was perfect otherwise, and though she knew it was never his fault for running late, it didn’t stop her from using it to her advantage. She was used to the fact that Daryl would usually cave in and go along with whatever it was that she wanted from him, but somehow, tonight was different. She was stunned speechless, and was not at all prepared for Daryl to react this way. 

“I get that you’re upset, but I’m so fucking tired of having this same argument with you. You know what my work schedule is like, and you know how demanding of my time it can be. You can’t keep expecting me to drop everything whenever you snap your fingers, and then get upset with me when I can’t do whatever it is that you want from me. I need you to understand that shit happens and sometimes you can’t always get your way,” Daryl continued to speak his peace, not letting up one single bit. 

He was more than a little bit surprised that he was actually standing up to her this time. He knew what kinds of games she liked to play, and beforehand, he would give in to her. Daryl usually felt really terrible because he did put her on the back burner whenever it came to work, but this time, he had had enough. This happened too often, and he was sick of being treated like he had done something wrong. 

It was about time he did something about it, once and for all. 

“I don’t have a normal job,” Daryl added, as he continued to stand his ground. “My work schedule is crazy because of my responsibilities as an area manager, and you know that. I don’t do this to you on purpose, believe me I don’t. I would give anything to avoid having this conversation for the millionth time, it stresses me the fuck out and I can’t stand it when you act this way.”

Emma stared intently at her boyfriend, sighing helplessly as she realized that every word he had just said was true. “I only act this way because I wish I were as important to you as your job is,” she replied, matter-of-factly. 

Daryl groaned inwardly, wanting desperately to be anywhere other than here. She had thrown that little comment in his face only once previously, and it had worked out in her favor the first time it was said. Now, however, Daryl was sick and tired of being blamed for things that were quite simply out of his control, and he wasn’t going to let a statement like that go so easily. 

“I don’t think you understood me earlier, so I’ll say it again. I am so fucking tired of having this same conversation with you, Em. We keep running around in circles, and nothing ever gets resolved. You know that I hate it whenever you throw that bullshit in my face, because you know it’s not true. You are important to me, and I do love you. You know damn well that I do,” Daryl retaliated, though it was sort of difficult for even him to believe those words. 

“I know that you want me to, but you know that I can’t quit this job. I’ve worked too damn hard to get where I am, and I love what I do. I’m too damn good at it to turn my back on the company and start over somewhere new,” Daryl continued, the words that he had wanted to say for so long just overflowing from his mouth. “I will leave the mattress industry when _I_ am good and ready to, not because you want me to. And if you truly did love me, you wouldn’t keep pushing for me to do so.”

Emma took in all of her boyfriend’s words in, blinking owlishly at the fact that Daryl had just lashed out and said all of those things to her. It was a conversation she knew they would wind up having eventually, she just wasn’t prepared for it to happen tonight. Emma tried narrowing her eyes at him, but when she saw that it had no effect on him, her gaze softened. 

“You know I love you, Daryl, and that I support you in whatever it is that you want to do. I just wish you spent as much attention to me as you do to your job.”

Daryl sighed. He couldn’t argue with her on that. It was a miracle that she stood by him after all this time, considering they hardly ever spent any time together since he’d gotten the promotion to area manager. 

Most of this was his own fault, however, considering he tried to spend as much time at work, and away from her, as he could. The more she pushed to spend time with him, the further away from her he tried to stay. It really wasn’t fair to her, and he didn’t have the slightest clue why he still continued to push her away like this. 

“I’ll ask for some time off soon, Em. We’re long overdue for some quality time together, I’m lucky that you still put up with me,” Daryl said finally, saying the only words that seemed appropriate at the time. 

Whether he meant those words or not, they seemed to lighten the mood and stop the fight, which is what he was hoping for. Daryl’s mind was far too exhausted to try and make sense of where this conversation would leave them. 

All he wanted was to go home, alone, so he could drown out the voices in his head, and hopefully drink himself to sleep in peace. 

“You know I try,” Emma said, giving Daryl the first real smile she’s given him all night.

“I know you do, and I appreciate that so much,” Daryl replied, gifting her with a real smile of his own. “I know that things are tough right now. I know that I haven’t been there for you as much as you deserve for me to be, and I am really sorry about that,” Daryl continued, truly meaning those words. 

“But you knew that I was career-focused when we first began dating, and that of course hasn’t changed,” he added, almost in disbelief that he was finally able to say all of these things that he had been holding inside for so long. It was liberating, and long overdue, and he was finding the ability to breathe become a lot easier as the words became unstuck from the tip of his tongue and finally left his mouth. 

“I need for you to understand that I’m only halfway to where I want to be, which is why I’m still working my ass off so that I can get promoted to district manager, hopefully before the end of the year. That six figure salary is the next step in my career, and once that happens, I’ll be able to relax a little more. But until then...”

Emma took in every last word that her boyfriend had just given her, and sighed. She knew he was right. No matter how hard she tried to twist it around, Daryl was always right, and there was nothing more that she could do to try and grab the upper hand. 

“I know that your career is important to you, and I’m so proud of you for all that you’ve accomplished over the last few years,” Emma replied, smiling sentimentally at him. “When we first met you were just an assistant manager, and you’ve been promoted so many times since then. You’ve deserved every bit of it, because you are really dedicated to your career and you’ve earned it every bit of the recognition that you’ve gotten. You really are amazing, Daryl. I don’t give you nearly enough credit, and I’m sorry for that.”

Daryl quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering where she was going with this. “Thanks, Em. That really does mean a lot,” he said with a grateful smile.

“Something I need for _you_ to understand, at least from my perspective, is that while the money is nice, the hours that they make you work isn’t really fair to either of us. On top of the hours that you already work, you also work extended hours, and you go in to work on your off days,” She explained, and Daryl swallowed hard. He couldn’t argue with what she just said, not one little bit. 

“I barely see you these days, and I guess the reason for my behavior is because I miss you so much. It’s been four years and I still don’t know how to handle being apart from you for so long,” she added, as she reached across the table to reach for Daryl’s hand. “And then tonight... when you didn’t show up, my initial reaction was to get upset with you. I took it out on you, and I really shouldn’t have. I may hate your job, but I love you. I’m so sorry I snapped at you.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Daryl replied, unknowing of what else to say. 

This talk had really opened his eyes to a lot of things; things he had known for quite some time, but had been too afraid to admit to himself. 

This conversation was the icing on top of the confusion cake that life had decided to throw at him today, and he was itching to get the hell out of the restaurant, so he could get home and dissect exactly what is going on in his life in much more detail.

“Listen hun, it’s getting late, and I’ve got a really early morning tomorrow. I’ve got to get out of here before I fall asleep right here on this table,” Daryl spoke up after a few moments of silence. 

He got up from the table, and grabbed the bill that had long been left for them midway through their conversation. He pulled some money out of his wallet and left it on the table, earning a smile from his girlfriend as she saw that he’d taken care of the tab, and followed him out of the restaurant. 

“Well, seeing as you have an early morning, you can come crash at my place if you want,” Emma suggested, and instantly Daryl began to inwardly panic. She knew that on Wednesday mornings he had to attend a meeting with his fellow district and area managers, and the coffee shop that they usually met up at was right around the corner from her apartment. Daryl knew that if he went with her, he would be at risk for losing the upper hand, and this was quite simply something that he wasn’t in the mood for. In fact, Daryl wasn’t in the mood for anything that his girlfriend had to offer him at this moment in time. The very last thing that he wanted was to stay with her tonight. 

“I would, but I left my presentation stuff back at home. I could head back there and get it now, then come on by, but I know that I won’t be awake for much longer,” Daryl replied, giving her his best innocent grin. 

“Oh. Some other time then,” she murmured in a seemingly disappointed tone. 

“You know it. I’ll see you soon,” Daryl replied, before leaning in to press a very quick, chaste kiss to her lips. 

After they said their good-byes and good nights, Daryl shut Emma’s car door for her, and watched as she made her way out of the parking lot. He waited until she was gone completely from his sight, before letting the deep breath out that he’d been holding in for far too long. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, and felt the breath hitch within his throat as his eyes landed upon that familiar bright blue post-it that the delivery boy had fastened to his tie earlier that evening. 

Daryl sighed deeply as he held the little note in his hand, and it was more clear than ever to him that he wouldn’t be getting an ounce of decent sleep that night. 

~~~

Halfway across town, Glenn lay awake in his bed, utterly confused. He had his cell phone right next to him, so he could be sure to hear the notification and feel the vibration of it if the phone went off. 

However, much to his dismay, it never once went off. No matter how many times he checked it, there was simply nothing waiting for him from Daryl. 

No text messages, no phone calls; nothing. 

Despite his best efforts, he had barely caught even a wink of sleep. No matter how exhausted he was, or hard he tried, Glenn just couldn’t shut his overactive mind off. It wasn’t like he was worried about his exams. He knew the material for his exams like the back of his hand, so that wasn’t what had been troubling him. 

It was of course, something much deeper, and much more confusing than that. 

The moment he had left Daryl, he felt this unmistakable gut-wrenching feeling overwhelm him, and Glenn couldn’t for the life of him figure out why this may be. It was a feeling that he had quite simply never felt before, and he couldn’t quite place where the feeling had come from, or why it was happening to him.

As he lay awake in bed, tossing and turning all night, all he could think about was Daryl. It wasn’t completely lustful like it had been earlier that day, and this confused the younger man tremendously. It was like a piece of Daryl had stuck with him, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why this may be. 

Glenn kept replaying moments from the night before over and over in his head. He had an incredibly photographic memory, and the thing that was at the forefront of his mind was how utterly defeated Daryl had looked when he had gone back to visit him. Something was obviously plaguing the older man, and it broke Glenn’s heart to think that someone as nice and sweet as Daryl could be going through something that was less than absolutely wonderful. 

Glenn not only wanted to know what it was that was plaguing Daryl; he wanted to know _everything_ about him. He wanted to know what kind of music he liked, what foods were his favorite, and what his favorite color was. He wanted to know what made Daryl laugh, what made him tick... and what turned him on. 

Glenn wanted more than ever to know what made a man as magnificent as Daryl so fucking hot, he couldn’t stand it. He wanted to know just how glorious the look on Daryl’s face would be as he came, and just how perfect his cum would taste on his lips and tongue. 

Glenn rolled over on his side, and frowned as he felt the cold, empty space beside him. Sleeping alone had never seemed to bother him before, until now. He thought of Daryl lying at home in his own bed, and he yearned more so than anything to be there next to him, studying the curves of his face as he slept, and embracing the sound of his breathing as it lulled him softly to sleep. 

Another thought then crossed his mind... a thought that sucked all of the air right out of his lungs, like a punch to his gut. 

What if Daryl wasn’t alone? He had overheard Daryl say to the cop earlier at the store that he wasn’t married, but this didn’t mean that he wasn’t already spoken for. 

Glenn sighed heavily, before laughing out loud at his stupidity. Of _course_ Daryl hadn’t tried to contact him just yet. He probably had a girlfriend, and was too busy at home with her to spare Glenn even a second thought. His thoughts then drifted to what kind of woman his girlfriend was, and felt sickened as he came to the conclusion that she was probably really beautiful, and successful, and everything that he wasn’t. 

It was now obvious to Glenn that Daryl didn’t have time for him, and he felt more foolish than ever to think that he had even the slightest chance of being with someone like Daryl.

But despite all of those awful, possible scenarios, it didn’t stop Glenn from thinking how wonderful it would be to be lucky enough to sleep next to Daryl every night. It didn’t stop him from wanting to have the privilege of waking up next to that gorgeous face the next day, tangled up in those strong arms of his. 

He thought about how amazing it would be to wake up like that, to find Daryl still asleep safe and sound next to him. He thought about how much fun it would be to wake him up with a surprise blowjob to get their day started off right. Glenn realized just how much he would love to have Daryl’s cock for breakfast; that would by far be the most amazing way to ever wake up. 

Glenn then realized just how badly he wanted to be the one that was responsible for every single one of Daryl’s orgasms. He wanted to be the reason that Daryl came, so fucking hard and powerful, each and every time he climaxed. 

But despite wanting all of the above mentioned things, Glenn wanted so much more than Daryl’s gorgeous body. He wanted to know what made Daryl laugh, and smile, so he could make sure to do those things for him at every possible chance that he was given, just so he would never have to see such a sad and downcast look on that gorgeous face of Daryl’s ever again. 

Glenn wanted to be the reason for Daryl’s breathtaking smile, more than anything else in the world.

It was hitting Glenn rather hard as he came to all of these sudden realizations about his feelings for someone that he quite simply couldn’t be with. Glenn wasn’t stupid; he knew that it wasn’t a very wise idea at all to be having such deep thoughts about someone who was so far out of his reach, but he was powerless to stop the hold that Daryl had over him. Glenn’s head was battling with his heart, and he could do nothing but lie awake, defenseless and utterly exhausted as his thoughts about the blue eyed wonder named Daryl continued to consume him and swallow him whole. 

The only thing that interrupted Glenn from said thoughts, was the shrill sound of his alarm going off next to him. With an extra loud groan, he swiped his abandoned cell phone from the plethora of sheets that surrounded him and shut off the alarm; frowning once again at the fact that there was still no new notifications waiting for him from Daryl. 

Sighing, Glenn got himself up from his bed, and trudged over to the bathroom so that he could begin getting ready for school. 

Originally, Glenn thought that he was too exhausted to jerk off, but the warm spray of the water beating down on his suddenly desperate body felt far too good and managed to convince him otherwise. 

He thought of how perfect it felt to be so close to Daryl the night before; how magnificent it felt when their cocks had touched through the fabric of their pants. He shut his eyes as he sped his hand up over his hard, aching cock, twisting slightly to the right whenever he would get to the tip. He pictured Daryl spread out before him on that desk, wide open and ready for Glenn to take him on the ride of his life. 

“Daryl...” Glenn moaned out, unable to stop himself from doing so as he began fucking hard into his hand; imagining that it was Daryl that he was thrusting into, instead. He could practically feel how tight Daryl felt all around him, pulling him in deeper as he wrapped his legs around him and demanded more.

With one hand on the wall for support, Glenn kept up his ministrations on himself, remembering how intense it felt when Daryl had his eyes locked so intently with his own the night before. 

“ _Daryl_...”

Glenn couldn’t get how blue those eyes were as they stared deeply back into his own, drowning him in a sea of all things Daryl as he felt his climax nearing with every hard thrust into his hand. 

“God fucking damn, _**Daryl**_ -” 

All it had taken was just a few more strokes before the incredibly sexy mental image of Daryl had Glenn consumed by a very powerful orgasm, milking himself of everything that he was worth as Daryl’s name spilled profusely from his lips. 

As he got his bearings back, he released his firm grip on the shower wall, and quickly finished with cleaning himself up. The water was beginning to turn cold, and he didn’t have a whole lot of time left to get ready. He wrapped a towel around his thin waist as he got out of the shower, and grabbed his phone from the counter so that he could check the time.

Glenn’s heart then skipped a beat and a half as he realized that he had a message from an unknown number waiting for him. 

_Good morning_

All the text said were those two little words, but it was enough to put a face-splitting grin wide across Glenn’s face. He stared at the message for a moment, wondering what he could reply back with in return, as another message came through.

_it’s Daryl, btw._

Glenn actually let out a small laugh at the second message. Of course it was Daryl that was texting him from an unknown number, who else would it be so damn early in the morning? Glenn found it incredibly adorable how the older man felt the need to clarify that for him. Seeing as the first message had been sent nearly ten minutes ago, Glenn decided that he better text back before Daryl got the wrong idea and thought that Glenn wasn’t interested in him. 

_Good morning! Did you sleep well?_

Glenn’s fingers were literally shaking as he typed up that simple reply. Daryl replied back instantly, and Glenn couldn’t help but smile. It was almost like Daryl was waiting for him to reply, just like Glenn had been waiting for Daryl all night. 

_Not really, but I’m used to it. You?_

Glenn held his phone tightly in his hands, staring incredulously at the small device as he read Daryl’s message. After such a sleepless night, he was suddenly wide awake and all smiles, all because Daryl was actually engaging him in a conversation. 

_Me either_ , Glenn replied back. _Exam in a few minutes. Not looking forward to it._

Glenn decided that little white lie about being worried about his exam wouldn’t hurt. It wasn’t like he could tell Daryl the real reason why he tossed and turned all night; that was a surefire way to send the older man running straight for the hills and never speak to him again. That was something he didn’t want to happen, so despite wanting to shout his excitement about texting Daryl from the rooftops, he refrained from doing so, and decided that his last message was the right thing to say. 

_That sucks, kid, but don’t worry. I know you’ll do great._

Just when Glenn thought it wasn’t possible for his extra wide grin to get even wider, a second message popped up on his screen. 

_Go make them exams ur bitch. I gotta get ready to go into work, text ya later?_

Despite the slight disappointment that Glenn felt that Daryl was ending the conversation for now, the little part about ‘texting him later’ stuck out like a sore thumb to him. He needed to finish getting ready for school anyway, so he could live with ending the conversation for now. 

_I will! Thanks, Daryl_ , Glenn replied back, before sending, _I hope you sell a million dollars worth of beds today! :)_

Glenn felt a little silly about the second part of his last reply, but the message that Daryl sent him in return was more than worth it. 

_I’ll do my best, just for you._

That last message from Daryl had Glenn’s heart skipping all sorts of beats. He didn’t know what Daryl had meant by those last few words that he had sent him, nor did he really care to know. 

The only thing that Glenn did know, was that he now had Daryl Dixon’s phone number, and he was one step closer to hopefully securing more of the stunningly gorgeous mattress guy in his life.


	4. “How is this going to work?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a blue eyed lightning bolt, I'm a national phenomenon..." - a lyric from Brand New that sort of reminds me of this chapter; Daryl being the blue eyed lightning bolt, and Glenn being the national phenomenon. Strange. 
> 
> ANYWAY. The universe is beginning to align and the forces of nature are beginning to pull our boys closer together... that's pretty much this chapter in a nutshell! Enjoy <3

Glenn felt like he was on top of the world. 

It was the last day of his exams, and he had a glorious four day weekend ahead of him. He had made quite a good bit of extra money this past week at work, thanks to being able to work the lunch rush at the pizza shop. Aside from a swim meet that he had on Saturday morning, he didn’t have a single responsibility in the world other than a possible shift or two at work. He couldn’t wait to simply relax during the rest of the weekend, dorking out in his room playing Call of Duty or re-playing Paper Mario for the millionth time... in between texting Daryl, of course. 

It had been three days since Glenn met the amazingly stunning mattress guy named Daryl. It had been three days since they shared hugs and lingering stares, not so subtle touches and even a little bit of friction. It had been three days since Glenn had given Daryl his phone number, and every day since, Glenn had woken up to a good morning text from the older man. It had been three full days of text after text to one another throughout the day, and Glenn had fallen asleep over the last three nights to a text from Daryl that read different variations of, “Sweet dreams” and “Good night”. 

Now that the fourth day that Daryl Dixon had been in Glenn’s life had rolled around, today had started out just like all of the others had. There was the ‘’Mornin sleepyhead” text that he had woken up to, followed by the random chit chat on his way to and from classes. 

Or else it seemed like a normal day. 

Glenn had just gotten in to work, and set out on his first wave of deliveries for the day. He had to hop on the interstate in order to get to the first house the fastest, and within minutes, Glenn found himself getting off at the Manhattan Boulevard exit. This particular exit was home to a bustling street that was lined with numerous shopping centers, strip malls, restaurants, and several specialty bedding retailers... Mattress World, more particularly. 

Glenn felt a gentle flutter in his stomach as he approached closer to where he knew Daryl was at that current moment in time, and he couldn’t stop the dopey grin from forming on his face at the thought of being just several blocks away from him. 

Glenn was in such a great mood, that he didn’t even mind that the stop light he had pulled up to had just turned red. He waited patiently for it to turn green, and when it did, an unfortunate beeping noise began to sound around him, just in time for his steering wheel to lock up on him. He looked down at the dashboard, to see a ‘power steering’ message flashing across the screen next to his odometer. 

“Fuck,” he murmured defeatedly to himself, groaning out in sheer frustration at the thought of his power steering going out on him at the beginning of his shift. He relied on his car in order to be able to properly do his job, and now, his car had metaphorically decided to give him the finger as he pulled up to another red light. 

Without even thinking about it, his cell phone was in his hand, and he clicked the ‘call’ button next to Daryl’s name. 

As soon as he heard Daryl’s voice murmur that ‘Hello?’ in that ultra sexy voice of his, Glenn felt an immediate wave of relief wash over him. 

“Daryl, hey it’s Glenn... um, do you know anything about cars?”

“A little,” Daryl replied. “What’s up kid, you sound panicked.”

The light had turned green again, and Glenn did indeed begin to panic. Driving his car was becoming way more difficult by the second, he needed to figure out a solution to his delimma, fast. 

“I uh, kinda am. Listen, my power steering just gave out on me and I’m in the middle of making a delivery. Do you have any advice as to what I can do to fix this real quick?”

“Fuck, that sucks,” Daryl replied, immediately thinking of ways that he could possibly help the kid out. “Where are you?”

Glenn took a look at his surroundings, and realized he was only a shopping center away from Mattress World. “I’m conveniently down the street from you. This delivery that I’m making is going just a few blocks over from where you work.”

“Sweet.” Daryl’s face (for some odd reason) lit up at Glenn’s reply. “Listen, it’s going to be a little hard to steer, but the car is still drivable. You alright?”

“Y-yeah. Just freaking out a little, I’m fucked if I can’t make these deliveries,” Glenn answered honestly, as the panic began to take over him once again. “Why the fuck couldn’t this have happened tomorrow?” 

“Glenn, breathe,” Daryl instructed. “Calm down, aside from the car situation, you’re alright, right?”

“I am,” Glenn replied, gripping the steering wheel extra tightly. 

“Then it’s easy peasy, nothin’ to worry about,” Daryl spoke in a lighthearted voice, which surprisingly helped Glenn relax a little. “Listen, I’m gonna hang up with you in just a sec. Just do what you can to make it over here so I can take a look at the car. Everything’s gonna work out, alright?”

Glenn swallowed the large lump that he had in his throat; he was about to go see Daryl. As if he weren’t panicking before, he sure was now. 

“A-alright. Thank you so much, Daryl,” Glenn stammered. “I’ll see you in a sec.”

“Alright. Be careful, kid,” Daryl replied, before murmuring a goodbye. 

“I will,” Glenn mumbled, before tossing the phone aside with a pout. Though Glenn was completely excited about getting to see Daryl again, he was inwardly panicking about what to do about his car situation. He didn’t have much time to think about it, however, because before he knew it, he was turning into the shopping center where Mattress World was located, only to find Daryl already outside waiting for him. 

“That was quick,” the older man mused, greeting Glenn with a warm smile. 

“I was literally right around the corner,” Glenn replied, doing his best to smile back. So many different emotions were surging through him at this moment, the main one being that it felt so impossibly good to be in Daryl’s presence once again. Something about the warmth in Daryl’s smile was comforting to him; like everything was going to be alright, in some way or another. 

He felt a shiver run through his body as he took in Daryl’s appearance, noticing how he had never seen anyone look so damn good in a tie before. The black and white pin-striped tie hung beautifully over Daryl’s black dress shirt, which was rolled up to his elbows, and was paired so strategically with a pair of black dress pants that showed off everything that Daryl had to offer in such an oh-so-enticing way, Glenn had the hardest time concentrating on anything else. 

“Glenn?” Daryl asked, placing a hand on Glenn’s shoulder. “Kid, you alright?”

The younger man immediately snapped to at the mention of his name, trying his hardest not to blush as his entire body trembled at Daryl’s touch. “Yeah, sorry,” he replied, smiling shyly at the older man. “I uh, guess I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“No worries,” Daryl grinned. “Let’s see what we’re working with here. D’ya mind popping the hood for me?” 

Glenn did as he was instructed, and stood back and watched as Daryl inspected the inner workings of his car, biting his fingernail as he awaited the possibly unfortunate fate of his car. Glenn was mesmerized by the way Daryl seemed so at home under the hood of his car, like he knew exactly how all of those parts worked. Glenn could barely change a tire, so to say that he was impressed with the way that Daryl maneuvered was quite an understatement. 

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do,” Daryl stated, and like a man on a mission, reached into the back seat of Glenn’s car and grabbed the pizzas that were sitting there, and brought them over to the sexiest black Cadillac CTS that Glenn had ever seen. 

“D-Daryl, what are you doing?” 

Glenn’s throat was bone dry as he stared wide-eyed at the older man, who was staring back at him with a rather amused grin on his face. 

“First, you’re gonna take them pizzas and make them deliveries in my car. Can’t have you gettin’ fired on a count of this happening, right?” Daryl was all smiles as he attempted to hand over his keys to the younger man, who was positively gawking at him in disbelief. 

“Kid, you okay?” Daryl asked, as he placed a concerned hand on Glenn’s shoulder. The contact caused a shiver to run straight through Glenn’s body, and it took literally everything that he had to not let Daryl see that he had been affected so strongly by such an innocent gesture. 

“Daryl, I- I can’t,” Glenn tried to reason, his face taking on a panicked expression as he took in what it was that Daryl was suggesting he do. 

“The hell you mean, ‘you can’t’?” Daryl questioned, genuinely confused as to why Glenn was trying to fight him on this. “Ya know how to handle a stick shift, don’t ya?”

Daryl’s question caused Glenn’s cheeks to tinge bright red. Of course, Daryl already knew the answer to that question. He’d seen that Glenn’s car was a standard, so he knew that Glenn would be able to drive his own car that was also a standard. What he didn’t know, was that Glenn would look so damn adorable when he turned into a blushing mess at the innuendo he hadn’t even intended to make. 

“Well, yes, but-”

“But nothin,” Daryl argued, as he again, tried to shove the keys in Glenn’s hand, but the younger man pulled his arm out of Daryl’s reach. 

“-You drive a fucking limited edition Cadillac CTS, Daryl! That is why I can’t take your fucking car!” 

Daryl stood back, his eyes widened by Glenn’s sudden outburst. It didn’t really click to him that Glenn may have a problem with driving his car. It was, after all, a $65,000 car. Daryl had haggled the shit out of the fellow who sold him the car, but the retail value was in between $65,000-70,000. It was a hell of a lot fancier than the car that Glenn was used to driving, considering Glenn’s little Honda Civic was sitting all pathetic with a broken steering column just a few spots over from Daryl’s shiny, fully loaded Cadillac. 

Daryl sighed deeply as he looked at the adorable delivery boy that stood beside him. Glenn wore a look of complete and utter distraught, and something that resembled just the slightest bit of inferiority. Daryl remembered all too well what it felt like to be young like Glenn, driving around in a secondhand car that had something breaking down on it every other week while trying to make ends meet. He wasn’t sure why, but he needed to fix this. He needed to make this right.

“Glenn,” Daryl tried, but the younger man simply shut his eyes, and sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry, Daryl. I shouldn’t have come here and bothered you,” Glenn replied, his tone a bit sad, as he looked down at his shoes. 

Daryl wasn’t sure why, but he reacted by doing the only thing he could think to do. He advanced closer to Glenn’s smaller form, and placed two very gentle fingers underneath Glenn’s chin. He lifted Glenn’s face up so that their eyes could meet, and when they did, his heart damn near shattered at the defeated look in those chocolate brown eyes of Glenn’s. Despite this, he put on the best smile that he possibly could, hoping to assure him that everything was indeed, going to be okay. 

“Glenn, I trust you. So what if it’s a damn Cadillac? It’s just a car, and let’s face it. You kinda need one to do your job,” Daryl reasoned, to which Glenn sighed deeply once again in response. 

Daryl’s smile grew a little wider; he could tell that he was breaking through Glenn’s defenses. 

“And besides, I’m stuck here ‘til 8 anyway. It’s not like I can go anywhere, and I’d feel better if you were driving all over town in my car, rather than this little gem of yours that has no power steering. Your car may be drivable, but it’s going to be a fucking bitch to maneuver,” he continued, as he reached out for Glenn’s tightly clenched fist. 

Daryl’s larger fingers casually brushed over Glenn’s soft skin, which damn near sent the younger man into a frenzy of over-stimulated nerves and emotions. He watched with wide eyes and a swollen heart as Daryl placed his keys into his now open palm, and felt yet another wave of electricity run straight through him as Daryl carefully tucked Glenn’s long fingers over the object in his hand. 

“Daryl-”

“-Pizza’s gettin cold. Your tip’s dependin’ on it. Go,” Daryl ordered, and as those words were spoken, Glenn felt something inside of him click. Daryl was staring at him intently, and suddenly, it was made abundantly clear to him that coming here wasn’t a mistake. 

Daryl was like his knight in shining, black luxurious automobile, and somehow, this one far from simple gesture had Glenn feeling like every part of him had suddenly come alive. It was in the aura that Daryl gave off, and he no longer felt that sense of inferiority that he’d felt earlier. Something about the way that Daryl smiled at him and spoke those soothing words made the younger man feel absolutely invincible. 

All of his reservations about taking Daryl’s car for the afternoon had disappeared, but still, Glenn wanted to make sure that Daryl was okay with this little plan before he took off in Daryl’s super sexy car.

“Are you sure?” Glenn asked, cracking the tiniest smile at the older man. 

Daryl nodded. “You ain’t gonna wreck it, right?”

“No! Of course not-”

“Then yeah, I’m sure,” Daryl chuckled. “I’ll hang out here in between customers to see what I can do to fix ol’ girl here. Now go on, get outta here.”

The smile that lit up Glenn’s attractive face was followed by a bone crushing hug from the younger man. “Thanks Daryl,” Glenn breathed out, as he squeezed onto the older man tightly. “You literally just saved my ass. I truly can’t thank you enough.”

Daryl hugged Glenn back, smiling brightly, himself. “It’s nothin’, kid,” he replied, before literally dragging Glenn by the hand over to his car. “Now for the last time, _go_.”

“I’m going!” Glenn giggled, and after giving Daryl one more quick hug and one last brilliant smile, he disappeared into Daryl’s pricy Cadillac CTS, and bid the incredibly generous, sexy, and downright sweet mattress guy farewell. 

It was only as Glenn drove away that he allowed himself to freak out; not from nervousness, but from excitement. He had never been behind the wheel of such a gorgeous car before. It drove like a dream, and somehow, the inside was even more sexier than the outside of the car. Daryl's limited edition car came fully loaded with leather interior, an intensely incredible stereo with a touch screen that Glenn couldn’t wait to play with, as well as a navigation system that was going to prove extra beneficial for his deliveries today. 

He was still smiling as he pulled up to the house to make his first delivery. Despite his car being an abandoned, broken mess, he still felt like he was on top of the world. It was almost overwhelming how incredibly lucky Glenn felt to have Daryl as a friend. He exited the car with a particular grace that he didn’t normally possess, and made his way up to the door with the pizzas in hand. 

It was only a matter of a few moments before the door came flying open, and Glenn was met face to face with his arch-nemesis, Maggie Greene. 

“Glenn!” She exclaimed, as her initial stony expression turned into the same, brilliant smile that Glenn knew so well. “Hey! I didn’t know you were workin’ at Marlin’s,” Maggie smiled, and Glenn couldn’t help but to smile back. 

How Glenn missed that this pizza was coming to Maggie Greene’s house was beyond him. He was fully prepared to have his first customer yell at him for the pizza being late, but he wasn’t expecting that first customer to be none other than the president of the student council, and the only person in their school that could beat him out for valedictorian. Glenn and Maggie were super competitive in almost every aspect of life, especially when it came to dating. They were two of the most sought after people in the entire school, and the sexual tension and attraction between the two of them could normally be cut with a knife. 

Today, however, that didn’t seem to be the case. 

“Hey Maggie,” Glenn replied, smiling politely back at her. “I’m so sorry the pizza is late, my car broke down and-”

“-Don’t even worry about it, these things happen,” Maggie shushed him, as she took the two boxes of pizza from him. “Holy shit, what the hell is that?”

Glenn followed her line of sight to Daryl’s car, and he couldn’t stop the blush from forming on his face as he tried to find the right words that would explain how he acquired such a gorgeous car for the day. 

“I told you, my car broke down on my way over here, and I had to make a detour. A good friend of mine lent this to me for the day,” Glenn replied, hoping to find an out so that he could hurry up and make his exit from the conversation.

“Wow, the car sure is a beauty. I’d love to go for a ride sometime,” Maggie spoke aloud, still practically eye-fucking Daryl’s car. 

Glenn couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy at the thought of Maggie going for a ride in Daryl’s car. He knew exactly what was on her mind from the lust in her eyes, because he too wanted to feel the leather of the backseat underneath his skin more than anything... even though he knew Maggie had no idea who Daryl was, he still felt possessive of the thought of being the one that got to be pounded into so relentlessly in the backseat of that car. 

“Who does the car belong to?” Maggie asked, graciously breaking Glenn from his thoughts. He was brought back to the current situation at hand, standing awkwardly on the front steps of Maggie Greene’s house, having an inadvertent conversation about Daryl Dixon. 

“Just... a friend,” Glenn replied, smiling despite wanting to tell Maggie to back the fuck off. He knew how she worked, she was all about trying to get ahead, by whatever means necessary. Much like himself, she never wanted to date high school guys either, for exactly the same reasons. Though nothing was going on between he and Daryl, Glenn couldn’t risk losing the slight possibility that something could potentially happen between them by losing him to Maggie. 

“I’m so sorry to cut this short, but I’ve got a few other deliveries to make, and I doubt they’ll be as nice as you are about me being late,” Glenn reasoned, to which Maggie instantly snapped to and pulled some money out of her pocket. 

“Right, I’m so sorry,” she replied, maintaining her calm, though flirtatious composure. “Keep the change. And make sure you tell your friend that he has a really hot car.”

“I’ll do that,” Glenn smiled, pocketing the cash as he leaned in to give Maggie a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks again,” he replied, before departing from the front steps of Maggie’s house, and back into the safety of Daryl’s car. 

He took a moment to compose himself, before realizing that he really wanted a cigarette. Daryl’s car smelled absolutely incredible, the leather being the most potent of the aromas that Glenn could smell, mixed in with whatever incredibly sexy cologne that Daryl wore. Hidden somewhere in there he swore that he smelled cigarette smoke, but he couldn’t be for certain. Glenn decided to text Daryl to make sure that it was okay for him to smoke in his car. The moment that Glenn sent that text, however, he realized that he had forgotten his pack of smokes back in his own car, and silently cursed at the thought.

_"Yeah, I do it all the time. Knock yourself out,"_ was the reply that Glenn got in return, and he couldn’t help but smile.

 _"Sorry, I sent that before I realized I’d forgotten my smokes in my car. PS, your car is amazing. Thank you so much for letting me borrow it,"_ is what Glenn replied back with, and he decided to shake off his sudden craving for what he couldn’t have by distracting himself with playing with the touch screen monitor that controlled the music. 

Glenn put on the biggest smile possible as he stumbled upon Daryl’s music collection, which ranged from Slayer, to Aerosmith, to Led Zeppelin, to the Misfits, to 311. As he wandered through the extensive collection of albums by the Dave Matthews Band, Glenn’s phone went off once again.

_"Check the center console. Ur welcome."_

As Glenn did as he was instructed, his eyes lit up at what he found. A pack of Marlboro 72's lay hidden within the small component, next to a shiny Zippo lighter that was just waiting to be used. Glenn was so overcome with joy at that particular moment. Smiling like a complete idiot, he typed the only message that he could think to send to Daryl into his phone, and hit send without a single care in the world. 

He lit up hungrily, cracking the window slightly so that the smoke could escape. He put the entire playlist on shuffle, before heading off to his next delivery for the day. 

The afternoon carried on rather normally after that. Deliveries were made, tips were collected, and Glenn was having an absolute blast driving Daryl’s car around. 

As for Daryl, his day wasn’t going as great. He had a number of customer issues to deal with, on top of more drama that his girlfriend was trying to create for him. 

The only thing that did actually put a smile on his face was Glenn. Daryl felt a strange sense of pride in the way that he was able to help him out today, remembering the way that Glenn’s face lit up into that brilliant smile, and the comfort in the hug that he had given him. He didn’t quite know what to make of this newfound friendship with the delivery boy. There was just something there between them that couldn’t be explained. He couldn’t understand it, nor did he want to. It was nice being able to have someone to talk to, outside of his work friends and his girlfriend. He didn’t really have anyone else, and he preferred it that way. 

It wasn’t until Glenn had come into his life that Daryl realized something was missing. His relationship with his girlfriend was lacking severely in the sexual department, so much that Daryl rarely even felt the need to jerk off because he just had no interest whatsoever in having to get off. Glenn however, brought a whole new hunger out of him. Despite only knowing the younger man for only a few days, Daryl’s thoughts were plagued with fantasy after fantasy that involved only Glenn. Daryl’s body suddenly ached for fulfillment, and though he knew he could get it from his girlfriend, he didn’t want it from her. It was Glenn that he wanted it from, it was Glenn that he craved it from. 

Daryl didn't know what to make of all of this, really. He knew that it was wrong. Daryl knew that he shouldn’t be having such intense feelings for someone who was much younger than him, let alone while still having a girlfriend. Daryl couldn’t deny, however, how his heart jumped whenever Glenn’s name flashed on his phone screen. He couldn’t deny that Glenn’s smile lit up the previously dark corners of his world, and he absolutely couldn’t deny that he wanted this feeling to last for as long as possible. 

Daryl finally had a break in between bitching customers and nagging upper management, and was lying down on one of the beds. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out onto the empty spot next to him, and shut his eyes as he envisioned the pizza boy lying there next to him. He took in the curves of that seductive little half smile, half smirk; the one that told Daryl that yes, it was completely okay for him to take control of Glenn’s body and do as he pleased with him. At the risk of getting yet another hard-on from his overactive imagination, Daryl shut his eyes tightly in a feeble attempt to keep his thoughts of Glenn under control. He rolled onto his back and picked up his phone from where he had tossed it aside earlier, which had been opened to the last text that he had received from the pizza boy. 

_"You really are the fucking best,"_ were the words that Glenn had last sent to him. The words meant more to him than they probably should have, but Daryl couldn’t help it. It was texts like this that made Daryl wonder if Glenn maybe felt the same for him. It was kind of obvious that he did... those embraces and those smiles said more than words ever could, but he didn’t want to push Glenn into something he quite possibly wasn’t ready for. 

After all, Daryl was an incredibly busy man. He had a very demanding job that took up nearly all of his time, along with a girlfriend that he had been with for a little over four years. He couldn’t help but sigh as he realized that he would actually take the time to make time for Glenn. This was something he wasn’t even willing to do for his own girlfriend, which spoke volumes in terms of Daryl needing to get his priorities in order. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door chime. He let out a sigh of relief as he made eye contact with the adorable pizza boy that had been plaguing his thoughts for days now, and suddenly, it was like the first day that they had met all over again. 

“I see that you’re working rather hard,” Glenn teased, giving the older man his best smirk as he advanced toward him. 

Daryl remained in the same position, lying down on one of the highest priced Tempurpedics, wanting to relax for just a few more moments. “It’s been a tough day, don’t judge me,” Daryl couldn’t help but grin. If only Glenn knew what he had just been thinking about...

“I would never,” Glenn replied, as he took in every aspect of the incredibly sexy older man named Daryl, who was sprawled out and looking so damned inviting on that high priced bed. He made sure to commit this vision to memory, knowing that he was going to treasure it later. 

“What do you have there?” Daryl asked, which suddenly plucked Glenn right out of his thoughts. He composed himself, before presenting Daryl with a small memento of his appreciation for lending him his car earlier. 

“I um, brought you some dinner,” Glenn replied, as Daryl sat up from his position on the bed, gazing wondrously at the younger man.

“Glenn, you didn’t have to do that...” 

Glenn was practically beaming at Daryl’s reaction. It was exactly what he was hoping for. “And you didn’t have to lend me your car earlier, but you did. So, this is a pretty stupid way of saying thank you, but... I wanted to do it anyway. I seriously can't thank you enough for saving my ass today,” he explained, to which Daryl merely shrugged.

“Yeah, well... thanks,” Daryl replied shyly, as he took the pizza box from Glenn, and placed it on the desk. “Make yourself cozy, I’ll be right back,” he said to the younger man, before heading to the back room to retrieve paper plates, napkins, and two bottles of water for the two of them. They quickly got situated, using the desk as a makeshift table before digging in to their dinner. 

“So, how’d you like driving around in the Dark Knight today?” Daryl asked, which made Glenn giggle as he chewed on a piece of his pizza. 

“I felt a lot like Batman, to be honest,” Glenn replied. “Is that why you named your car the Dark Knight?”

“You’re God damned right, that’s why,” Daryl replied, as the two shared yet another adoring smile at one another. “As soon as I took it for a test drive, I felt like I was driving the Batmobile. I didn’t even have to think twice, I had to get it.”

“Fair enough,” Glenn mused, as he took another bite of his pizza. “Well, the Dark Knight was a hit today. I had to drop off a pizza at my main competition’s house today, and her mouth literally dropped when she saw what I was driving. I told her I’d borrowed it from a friend, and I could tell she was hella jealous. It was such a beautiful moment, thank you so much for that.” 

Daryl nodded, trying his best to keep from showing just how jealous he’d really like to make this girl feel. “Glad I could be of service,” he simply replied, wanting to change the subject from jealousy, and the things he suddenly wanted to do to Glenn in his car, to something non-sexual and innocent. 

“Speaking of eventful days- do you want the good, the bad, or the indifferent news?”

All of Glenn’s smiles and laughter quickly subsided as Daryl spoke those words, as a look of sheer panic crossed his features as he awaited the prognosis of whatever Daryl was about to tell him. “Surprise me,” Glenn murmured, taking a deep breath. 

Daryl simply smiled. “Well, the bad news is, there’s still another hour and a half left before I get off of work,” Daryl began, to which Glenn nodded. 

“Yeah... that’s pretty terrible,” Glenn replied, gifting Daryl with a sympathetic, though slightly confused smile. “That’s the bad news?”

Daryl nodded. “The indifferent news is, customers kept coming in, and the damn phone wouldn’t stop ringing, so I couldn’t really do much as far as fixing your car goes.”

Glenn held up a hand in protest. “Daryl, you’ve already done more than enough. You’ve been more of a help than you know,” Glenn replied, as he gifted Daryl with quite simply the most adoring, brilliant smile he could possibly give. 

Daryl felt himself swell with a number of different emotions as he saw Glenn’s seriously attractive face light up the way it just did. He wanted to say so many things; things he knew that he shouldn’t say, all because Glenn was so much younger than him, and was still such a dangerous temptation to him. 

But as the seconds passed by, and their eyes continued to remain locked intently with one another, Daryl felt his thoughts become all the more consumed with this gorgeous boy, and that very thin line into the dangerous territory known as the delivery boy named Glenn was slowly fading away with every sweet, lingering smile that the two of them exchanged. 

“And what’s the good news?” Glenn finally squeaked out, to which Daryl immediately blinked out of his thoughts, and back to their original conversation. 

“The good news is that I’m off tomorrow, so I can fix your car for you then.”

Glenn felt his heart swell. After all Daryl had already done for him, he really couldn’t accept anything else from him. 

“Daryl, you’ve already done way more than enough- you really don’t have to!” Glenn cried out, his eyes wide as he pleaded desperately with Daryl to assure him that he really didn’t have to be so kind to him. 

“I know I don’t have to,” Daryl replied, with that gorgeous smile of his still in place. “The thing is, I _want_ to help. There’s a big difference.”

Glenn stared at the older man, completely dumbfounded at the gorgeous words that Daryl had just spoken. “Why would you want to spend your day off working on my piece of shit car?” 

Daryl thought about his response to this for a second. He honestly couldn’t find the right words to explain it, considering he couldn’t really explain how he had developed this sudden urge and desire to look out for the younger man. Daryl saw so much of himself reflecting back at him when he looked at Glenn, and it killed him to sit back and do nothing whilst Glenn spent all of his hard-earned money on finding a mechanic that could fix his car. Daryl worked as a mechanic before, he knew that they charged outrageously for the parts that needed to be replaced, and even more money was spent for their services to put the parts in. He didn’t want Glenn to have to go through that, but he didn’t know how to admit that to him, either. 

“What the fuck else am I gonna do on my day off?” Daryl asked, deciding that it was easier to go the safe route rather than to explain what his original intentions were for helping him. 

Glenn processed this for a moment, before allowing himself to finally relax, and just go with what Daryl had in mind. “Well, it’s a good thing that one of my customers gave me a hell of a tip earlier during the week. I can give you that money back as a token for helping,” Glenn began to speak, before a near death glare from Daryl caused him to immediately stop talking. 

“The fuck you will,” Daryl snapped, his eyes wide and incredulous at the thought of Glenn slipping even a penny of his hard earned money over to him. “I refuse to take even a penny of that money from you, so don’t you even try.”

Glenn‘s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at this. He didn‘t think that repaying Daryl was going to be this difficult. He silently thanked all things holy that he‘d already stopped at the store and filled his gas tank up for him, as well as bought him two brand new packs of cigarettes as an extra ‘thank you’ for letting him borrow his gorgeous car. 

“But-”

“-Kid, I swear to God, if you keep arguin’ with me...”

The look that Daryl gave to Glenn made a shiver run throughout his entire body. That look had Glenn nodding immediately in compliance. He was utterly mesmerized by the way Daryl had taken control of the situation... and of _him_. He couldn‘t speak; he could barely even breathe. 

“Now, I said I’m fixin’ your car for you tomorrow, and that’s that,” Daryl repeated, with that dashing grin of his still in place. “Got it?” 

“Yes sir,” Glenn replied, his demeanor changing to submissive in the span of two seconds flat. “I mean, if you insist. I don’t even know how to change a tire, much less how to fix my damn power steering. I’d really appreciate it.”

“Then it’s settled,” Daryl grinned, beaming at the thought of getting to see Glenn for a little while longer. He still hadn’t figured out the basics of what their relationship was. He was actually a bit saddened of the possibility that once the car was finished, Glenn would be out of his reach once again. It was wrong to use Glenn’s car as a means to see him, but he couldn’t help himself. He actually had to question whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that Glenn had sought out his help like he had earlier that afternoon. 

After all, Glenn called _him_ when his car died. He didn’t call anyone in his family, a friend, or even a neighbor... Glenn called _him_.

He knew that it was a very dangerous scenario to be involved in, being the one that someone ran to when they were in trouble or needed something, but at this very moment, Daryl simply couldn’t care less about what brought Glenn to him. He was just grateful for whatever it was, because Glenn was here with him. 

Glenn seemed like a nice enough kid, and he made Daryl feel something that he hadn’t felt in an _extremely_ long time. There was something about the way the kid looked at him, as if he were some sort of hero. There was a sense of adoration there, which is something he has never really felt from anyone in his life before. It was a surreal feeling, but not nearly as surreal and tangible as the undeniable attraction between he and Glenn that Daryl just couldn’t deny, no matter how hard he tried. 

“Yeah, I guess it’s settled then,” Glenn repeated Daryl’s earlier words, as he tried his damndest to hide his excited eagerness to have this unexpected excuse to spend a little bit more time with Daryl. 

“How is this going to work?” 

Glenn’s question could be taken so many different ways, that it caught Daryl completely offguard. 

“What exactly do you mean?” He asked, not daring to breathe as he awaited Glenn’s response.

“I mean tomorrow,” Glenn simply replied. For the few seconds that passed since he asked the question, he weighed out the options of which way he wanted that question to go, and judging from Daryl’s reaction, he decided to take the easy way on this one. “Like... where are we going to fix the car at? Do you need my debit card for parts, or... what?”

Daryl let out the breath he had been holding, as he attempted to gather a response. “Well... I don’t want to leave both cars here overnight. We’ll need to get your car over to my house, I can work on it there. I’ll need to drive it, so I can see for myself just how bad the situation is... it may be a simple fix, meaning it could just need power steering fluid, or we may have to replace the entire steering column,” Daryl explained, as Glenn’s face grew pale. 

“Jesus, that sounds expensive,” he murmured, as Daryl simply placed a hand on Glenn’s shoulder, and smiled. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Daryl shrugged, as a brilliant idea struck him. “I’ll tell you what. If you can hang around here ‘til I get off, I’ll drive your car to my house. All I need for you to do is follow behind me in my car. We’ll drop your car off, then if you want, I can take you home after. Sound good?”

An inexplicable chill ran through Glenn’s entire body at the proposition Daryl had just given him. 

“Um... yeah, that sounds good,” the younger man replied. Everything that Daryl had just said sounded so fucking enticing to him. Just the idea of being in the same car with Daryl was exciting enough... but the best part of what Daryl had just said, was _if_ Glenn wanted to go home, he would take him. 

Did this mean Daryl might possibly let him stay the night at his house? One thing was for certain; Glenn couldn’t wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month since the last update, my peace offering is this near 7,000 word update. I've been working on this for nearly that entire month, so please, if you liked this, or have a recommendation on what you'd like to see in the next chapter, please take a moment or two of your time to drop me a line. It would mean the world <3


	5. "Nobody knows that I’m here... nobody ever has to know..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months without an update is simply unforgivable. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. <3

“Wow...”

Glenn let out an appreciative whistle as he pulled in to the driveway of a charming house on the east side of town. He had followed Daryl home from the mattress store in Daryl’s car, while Daryl drove his own car so he could see exactly what was wrong with it. 

“Daryl, your house is fucking adorable,” Glenn remarked as he joined Daryl over by his car. 

Daryl felt a surging sense of pride filter through him as Glenn complimented his house like that. “Ya think so?” 

“Absolutely,” Glenn nodded, smiling brightly at the older man. 

“Thanks,” Daryl replied. Glenn’s words were a lot nicer than the ones his girlfriend had used when she described his house as ‘too small and not in a nice enough neighborhood’. 

“I mean, I like it,” Daryl shrugged her comments aside, as he beckoned for Glenn to follow him inside.

“Well, you should,” Glenn replied, doing his best to swallow the butterflies that were fluttering throughout his entire being at the thought of getting to see the inside of Daryl Dixon’s house. 

“’Spose I do,” Daryl grinned, as he unlocked the door and held it open for Glenn to enter. 

Glenn grinned as he stepped through the threshold, trying his hardest not to let how excited he was show. 

“I’m just going to change real quick. Make yourself at home,” Daryl said, gifting Glenn with a warm smile before he disappeared off into his bedroom. 

Glenn let out the breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding, and attempted to get himself under control. He didn’t want to seem like he was too eager, but being in the home of the one he’d been dreaming about seemed a little too much like the beginning of one of those dreams. 

Was this maybe his chance to turn one of those deliciously filthy dreams into a reality? 

He rolled his eyes at his silly thoughts, and decided just to take in his surroundings, instead. This may be the last time he will ever be in Daryl Dixon’s living room, he didn’t want to take this moment for granted. 

The furniture was nice; a black leather couch lined one wall, with a matching loveseat and recliner that outlined the rest of the spacious living room, all of which was strategically facing a large plasma screen television that adorned the vast majority of one of the walls. 

Glenn was in absolute awe. The screen was at least twice the size of the television he had in his own bedroom; he could just imagine how awesome Call of Duty would look on that screen... or how great Daryl would look sprawled out on that couch, all gorgeous and needy right in front of him... 

“Shit,” Glenn said aloud, damning himself for having those sorts of thoughts while Daryl was in the next room getting changed. Thoughts like that were dangerous, considering Glenn caught boners almost as often as he blinked. 

He wandered over to a large bookcase, which had several different novels lining the top shelf. The second shelf housed several box collections, many of which made him smile. Daryl had the same taste in ‘adult cartoons’ as he did, but Daryl’s collection of the DVD box sets was far more impressive than his own. 

“See anythin’ you like?” 

The husky voice that came to Glenn’s left roused his attention, and he damn near salivated at the sight of Daryl. Glenn didn’t think he could look any sexier than he did in his work clothes, but that tight black Henley hugged all of his muscles in every which way. The dark denim jeans he was wearing hugged his legs just right, and _oh_ , did Glenn want to get him out of them. 

But at the risk of getting the millionth boner of the day, Glenn simply smiled, and nodded. “Your collection is fucking awesome,” he replied, gesturing to the book shelf. 

“You think so?” Daryl asked, grinning somewhat shyly with his hands in his pockets, which is something he often did whenever he was feeling particularly shy. His girlfriend hadn’t been very impressed with his collection, claiming they were 'childish' and ‘stupid’. 

“I can’t believe you have the entire collection of ‘South Park’ and ‘Family Guy’,” Glenn replied, as his eyes fell upon the next row of DVD’s. “And 'Futurama', and 'The Simpsons'!”

“And don’t forget my personal favorite, ‘King of the Hill’,” Daryl added, grinning crookedly as he advanced closer to Glenn. 

“I didn’t even see that in here!” Glenn almost gushed, his eyes gleaming as he held onto one of the box sets of one of his favorite TV shows. “Hank Hill is pretty much my hero,” he added, as Daryl nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, he’s fucking great. I have to say this collection is my favorite, with ‘The Simpsons’ being second. As far as cartoons go, anyway,” Daryl replied, as he took the first season of his absolute favorite television show out of the shelf, and held it up proudly for Glenn to see. “Did you ever watch 'Dexter'?”

Glenn looked at the box set closely, and shook his head. “No, I haven’t. Always wanted to, though,” he admitted, as Daryl’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Blasphemy!” He shouted in mock horror, as he clutched the box close to his chest. “This is seriously the best T.V. show I’ve ever watched!” 

“I hear good things! I just never got around to it,” Glenn blushed, as he gazed innocently up at the older man. 

“Well, this is a serious problem! You need this in your life, Glenn,” Daryl stated matter-of-factly. “I mean, I can lend this to you and you can give it back to me whenever. Or...” 

Daryl stopped himself before he continued on with what he was about to say. It could prove to be quite dangerous if he actually said it out loud; actually did what he truly wanted to do, and invite Glenn to stay and watch his favorite show with him. 

Glenn noticed that Daryl’s face had fallen, and the hopeful optimism that had been previously radiating off of his body had diminished. It broke Glenn’s heart to see him switch gears so quickly, and he wanted so desperately to get that side of Daryl back. 

“Or what, Daryl?” Glenn asked, batting his eyelashes in what he hoped was an innocent way. 

The look Glenn was giving Daryl caused the older man to completely surrender all abandon, and give in, even if it was just for this moment that he was allowed to have with Glenn. 

“Or... actually, if you’re not in any rush to get home... maybe you could hang around for awhile, and watch some with me?” Daryl asked, hesitantly, before gazing hopefully at the younger man. “I mean, if you’re not busy or anything.”

“Yeah?” Glenn replied, grinning crookedly at the older man. He almost couldn’t believe his luck; Daryl actually wanted him to stay. 

“Well, yeah I mean... why not?” Daryl asked, returning Glenn’s little side-grin with one of his own. 

“I just...” Glenn began, as he advanced just the slightest bit closer to the older man. “I mean, yeah I’d really like to.”

Daryl isn’t quite sure if it was Glenn‘s little curious grin, or the way he was standing _so fucking close_ yet still somehow so far away from him... but he threw the last remaining little bit of self control that he had left out of the window, and leaned in just the slightest bit closer to the gorgeous boy that was _right fucking there_ within his reach. 

“What else would you like to do?” Daryl dared to ask, as he backed Glenn up against the bookshelf. 

“Daryl...” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you really want to know?” 

Glenn’s heart was practically beating out of his chest, as he peered up at the older man with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Daryl nodded, unable to speak as he held Glenn’s captivating gaze. 

“I want to make you cum,” Glenn replied nonchalantly, rendering Daryl completely weak in his knees. 

“Christ, kid. You keep talkin’ like that an’ you’re gonna have me blowin’ right here in my damn pants,” Daryl admitted, having to reach out to grab onto the bookshelf for support.

“No sir,” Glenn teasingly replied, with that seductive smirk of his firmly in place. “I want it in my mouth,” he added, as a look of sheer panic then flashed in Daryl’s eyes. 

Glenn mentally kicked himself; he knew he was coming on rather strong, but he couldn’t help himself. “I mean, if you’ll let me,” he quickly added, pulling back momentarily to assure Daryl that there was nothing to be afraid of. He changed his tone from seductive to sincere, smiling softly at the man before him as he looked deeply into his troubled eyes. “Listen, I know we don’t know a whole lot about each other, Daryl. But I see something deep inside of you that I promise you nobody else bothers to see.”

Daryl took in every one of Glenn’s softly spoken words, and swallowed hard. “You do?” He dared to ask, with uncertainty in his words, as Glenn’s smile grew wider. More gorgeous, if at all possible. 

Glenn nodded in response, with a sincerity swimming deep within his eyes that quite literally made Daryl’s heart do backflips. “I can feel it,” Glenn affirmed, reaching out to touch Daryl’s chest. He held his hand directly over Daryl’s rapidly increasing heartbeat, grinning softly at him. 

“You’ve got this really amazing career. You’re damn good at it, I’ve seen what you can do. You’ve got this gorgeous house, and from what I hear, a really pretty girlfriend. I bet she’s great, too,” Glenn added, as he took the most daring of all moves, and pulled Daryl in close. 

“But I know that there is something that is missing in your life, Daryl...”

The older man took those words straight to heart, and felt his resistance crumbling all around him, and he couldn’t be more grateful for it. 

“There’s so many things I want to do...” Daryl trailed off, unaware that the words had even come out of his mouth until he heard them out loud. 

“You seem afraid,” Glenn stated, gazing curiously at the older man, who was still holding so tightly onto the bookshelf that his knuckles were almost turning white. 

“Terrified, actually,” Daryl replied, dropping his gaze. Glenn refused to let that happen, though, as the younger man daringly lifted Daryl’s chin up so that their eyes could meet yet again. 

“Look around,” Glenn smiled. “It’s just you and me here, Daryl. Just you and me, and I promise, you’re safe with me. Nobody knows that I’m here... nobody ever has to know... you can do anything that you want to do, and nobody has to know other than me and you. Nobody...” 

Glenn took in Daryl’s features once again, and decided that it would be best if he did some damage control just in case he had in fact taken it too far with him. 

“Or, if you want to bring me home and never speak of this again, that’s fine too,” Glenn quickly said. “Or better yet, I can just take my own car home, you won't even have to- _mmm_ -”

Glenn’s words were quickly drowned out, and not another word was needed, as Daryl had heard more than enough. He pulled Glenn in by his shirt collar, to press a searing kiss to the younger man’s lips. Glenn immediately moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Daryl’s shoulders as Daryl’s fingers greedily grabbed at Glenn’s waist, pulling the younger man flush against him.

“Don’t go,” Daryl all but whispered, his voice husky and gorgeous and everything Glenn has been dreaming of. Glenn instantly nodded, gazing deeply within the older man’s eyes as their lips parted momentarily, before leaning forward to taste Daryl’s lips again. 

Daryl had never felt anything like this before in his life. He felt every one of Glenn’s rapid heartbeats, his erratic breathing... his obvious arousal pressing against his own. 

Glenn tasted absolutely gorgeous, of faint nicotine and something else, something sweet; something that Daryl desperately couldn’t get enough of.

Daryl was the first to deepen the kiss; his actions fueled by the pent up desire that he had been feeling his entire life; the desire that he tried so hard to ignore until Glenn the pizza boy came into his life and unleashed every last bit of it. 

Glenn didn’t question anything that was happening. In fact, he celebrated the way Daryl’s mouth was literally devouring his own. He rejoiced in the way the older man’s hips were grinding so blissfully against his own. The friction that was created by those sinfully beautiful movements was so intense, Glenn could quite literally taste it. 

Glenn had never felt anything more incredible than the feeling of Daryl Dixon pressed up against him. His hands were everywhere; he couldn’t get enough of Daryl beneath his fingertips. The softness of his hair, the hardness of his muscles... and not to mention the feeling of Daryl’s equally obvious arousal pressing back against his own; it was almost too much for the younger man to handle. 

“Fuck, Daryl...” Glenn sighed out, as Daryl simply nodded.

“I wanted you the moment I first saw you. I swear since that day we first met I couldn’t stop thinkin’ bout you,” he added, as Glenn let out a groan of absolute delight. 

“Well, I’m glad,” Glenn breathed out, before leaning in to taste Daryl‘s mouth again. “Because the feeling was definitely mutual.” 

Daryl let out a throaty groan, one of sheer pleasure and absolute want, as he gave Glenn exactly what he wanted by indulging him in another passionate kiss. 

When they parted, both men gazed intently into one another’s eyes, rapidly beating heartbeats matching the other’s completely.

“Glenn...”

“Daryl...”

Daryl kissed him again, good and hard, before leaning his forehead against Glenn’s. 

“D’ya want me?”

“Fuck yes, God yes.”

“Then hang on.”

With a smirk, Daryl hoisted Glenn up with ease, and brought him down the hall into his bedroom. He slammed him down onto his bed, Glenn remaining entwined with him the entire time as he relished in the way that Daryl was so in control of him; just like in every last one of his dreams about him. Shirts quickly landed on the floor, as greedy hands fumbled both clumsily and expertly with buttons and zippers until every last of article of clothing was discarded as well. 

Glenn was so turned on in that moment, that he quickly gained the upper hand and flipped them over so that he was the one that was on top of Daryl, making him quiver as his lips made their way down the older man’s absolutely gorgeous body. 

He took note of the way Daryl sighed out as Glenn nipped and sucked at his neck, and relished at the way Daryl literally growled out as he took one of his nipple’s into his mouth. As he took the second one into his mouth, Glenn’s greedy fingers traveled down Daryl’s stomach. Glenn couldn’t help but smirk as he took that rosy bud into his mouth, lapping it up with his tongue, as his fingers circled around his very proud erection. 

“Glenn...” Daryl chanted the younger man’s name as if it were some sort of prayer, mixing it in with expletives that would make even a stripper blush. “Fuck, Glenn...”

Hearing his name moaned out so breathily by the older man only fueled Glenn’s little journey down the older man’s body. He kissed down Daryl’s stomach, nipped at the small trail of hair that led down to that gorgeous cock that Glenn quite simply could not stop dreaming of. 

Glenn leaned in, licked his lips, and quickly took the older man’s gorgeous length into his mouth. Daryl immediately growled out in approval as Glenn took as much of the older man into his mouth that he possibly could, inch by inch until he had Daryl’s entire cock in his mouth. He sucked him in for a few moments, before replacing his mouth with his hand. 

“I swear, your cock is by far the most amazing thing that has ever been in my mouth,” Glenn spoke honestly, meaning every word as he dipped his head down and took Daryl fully into his mouth once again. 

“Fuck, Glenn...” Daryl almost sobbed out, so blissed out by every one of Glenn‘s sinfully good movements. “Christ, you’re so fucking good at this.”

Glenn smirked around Daryl’s length that was in his mouth, deep throating him, sucking down greedily as if he needed Daryl’s cock in his mouth in order to live. 

“Gl-Glenn...” 

Daryl was almost singing Glenn’s name, as his chest rose and fell dramatically beneath the younger man as Glenn continued to take care of the man he had been dreaming of for the better half of the past week. 

“Dammit baby, can’t last, I’m gonna-”

Glenn damn near lost it himself as he heard Daryl’s words; more specifically, the little part when Daryl had called him _'baby'_ , as he sucked on Daryl’s length with absolutely everything that he had. With just a few more bobs of his head, Daryl had come completely undone, shooting everything he had to give right down the younger man’s throat. Glenn sucked up every last drop greedily, relishing in Daryl’s sweet taste as he swallowed every last drop that Daryl had to give him. 

“Fucking goodness...” Daryl sighed out, breathing heavily beneath Glenn, as he looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. “That was...”

“Yeah,” Glenn replied, nodding in absolute agreement as he fell down on top of his new lover. Daryl wrapped Glenn into his arms immediately, holding him as if he would float away if he didn’t latch on so securely to him. 

“Sorry I uh... didn’t really last for very long,” Daryl murmured sheepishly, as Glenn looked up at him. “Guess it’s kinda been awhile...”

“No apologies needed,” Glenn smiled, meaning his words as his fingers traced the skin along Daryl’s stomach and chest. “I told you, I wanted to make you cum, and you did.” 

Daryl nodded, before taking another moment or two to recover just a little bit more. 

“That can’t be all you want,” Daryl added, knowingly as Glenn peered up at him once more.

“Honestly?” He asked, as Daryl nodded. 

“I just don’t want this to be a one time thing,” Glenn replied, looking anywhere but at Daryl’s face. The older man quickly reached out to redirect Glenn’s gaze to his, and looked deeply into his eyes as he spoke his next few words. 

“Glenn... I know we don’t know a lot about each other,” Daryl began, his tone sincere as Glenn got lost within those deep blue eyes of the man beneath him. “But I promise you, I’m not that kind of guy.” 

Daryl sat up slightly, keeping his arms around Glenn the entire time, as he let out a small laugh.

“In fact I meant to sort of warn you beforehand, but I um... have sort of an addictive personality,” Daryl added, as Glenn held on to every last one of his words. 

“As in... once I get a taste of something I like...” he continued, laying Glenn down flat on his back, and crawling on top of him. “I get sort of... possessive...” 

Daryl immediately leaned in to kiss his new lover once again, tasting himself on his tongue and getting more turned on than ever before as his body interlocked perfectly on top of Glenn’s, almost as if the younger man was meant to be underneath him. 

“Well that’s good,” Glenn replied, almost breathlessly as their lips parted. “Because I happen to find possessiveness very, _very_ sexy...”

“So... you won’t mind if I’ll want you around all the time?” Daryl asked, as that mischievous grin returned to his face as he peered down at the man beneath him. “Naked and beautiful, spread out like this for me like you are right now?”

“I’ve fucking dreamed of it,” Glenn admitted, which sent a wave of arousal straight through Daryl’s body. 

“Have you?” Daryl asked, amusedly as he leaned in to connect their lips deeply once again. 

Glenn nodded. “Though in my dreams, I had no idea your cock would be as big as it really is,” he spoke in a teasing manner, which immediately caused Daryl to hungrily crush his lips against the younger man’s in retaliation. 

“Or that it would taste so good,” Glenn added, in between kisses. “Or that you’d be such a good kisser, _mmm,_ **Daryl** -”

Glenn’s voice was lost as Daryl’s tongue invaded his mouth, lapping up as much of him as he could as Daryl’s body began to move blissfully against the younger man’s, needing to feel every inch of him, desperate for the friction as Daryl’s cock began to fill and swell with pleasure once again. 

“Christ... look what ya did to me,” Daryl teased, as he took control of Glenn‘s mouth once again. “You and those filthy words comin’ from this pretty mouth a’yers...”

“Well, I think you’re gonna have to teach me a lesson, then,” Glenn stated, nodding in absolute agreement as Daryl’s lips consumed his own once again. 

“’Spose you’re right,” Daryl mused, as he reached over to the side table next to the bed, and pulled out the handy little bottle of lube that he had stashed away. Glenn’s eyes lit up with absolute delight as he saw the bottle in Daryl’s hand, as a strange, unknown power began to seep through Daryl’s entire being at the look of sheer want in his new lover’s eyes. 

As Glenn reached for the bottle of slick in Daryl’s hand, Daryl quickly held it out of Glenn’s reach, and gave the younger man a knowing look. 

“Who’s my bad boy?” Daryl asked teasingly, holding the small bottle out of Glenn’s reach, as the younger man quickly leaned his head back in absolute pleasure at the idea of being toyed with like this. 

“Me,” he replied, flustered and wanting more. “Oh fuck, me, Daryl...”

“That’s right, baby...” Daryl spoke in that absolutely sexy voice of his. “So perfect, and so sexy, just for me...” 

Glenn nodded profusely as Daryl connected their lips again; kissing the younger man with everything that he had as a lubed up finger began to tease as Glenn’s opening, sending him into a frenzy of overstimulated nerves. Glenn moaned into Daryl’s mouth as one of those long digits entered him, feeling him out and stretching him as a second finger soon joined in with the first.

After several moments of Daryl working Glenn open, the younger man looked up at him with a devious smirk. 

“You sure you’ve never done this before?” He asked, as Daryl nodded in reply. 

“Yeah.. why?”

“Because you seem to know exactly what you need to do,” Glenn replied, as his head tilted once again back into the plethora of pillows as a third finger entered Glenn, stretching him good and wide for the mattress salesman. 

“I’ve done my research,” Daryl replied knowingly, as Glenn simply cupped either side of Daryl’s gorgeous face, and kissed him deeply, and fervently once again. 

“Well, I’m impressed,” Glenn replied, pausing their kiss momentarily to grin up at him. Daryl returned the grin, before kissing the younger man quickly once again, and gazing longingly at him for a moment. 

“I wanna fuck you right into this mattress,” Daryl spoke honestly. “I want you to remember this moment, tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that.”

Glenn nodded then, holding Daryl’s gaze with his own, as he pulled Daryl’s lips face down so their lips could meet again. “I promise you, I’ll never forget this moment for as long as I live,” Glenn replied, meaning his words as he thrust up into Daryl from beneath him, wanting the older man to know just how much he wanted Daryl just as badly as he wanted him. “Make me yours...”

Daryl damn near lost his composure as Glenn spoke those words to him, so gorgeous and so needy beneath him. 

“Daryl... please...”

Daryl nodded, and lined himself up against Glenn’s opening as he began to push himself into him; groaning out Glenn’s name as he entered the man beneath him fully. 

“ _Daryl..._ ”

Glenn was a complete wreck beneath him, spread out before Daryl in the most provocative of ways as he paused momentarily to allow Glenn to get used to the feeling. Glenn wasn’t having any part of it, however. His legs were spread wide beneath his new lover, and immediately began to buck wildly up from beneath him, wanting Daryl to know that he could use his body however he so pleased.

“Take me... Daryl, please...”

The mattress salesman didn’t need to be told twice. 

Within seconds, their bodies found a rhythm that moved perfectly in sync with one another’s. Daryl’s thrusts were hard and powerful, leaving Glenn’s body needy and desperate for more; so much more. Glenn’s fingers were everywhere; along his arms, up and down Daryl’s back, until they finally landed at his ass, and helped guide his thrusting along to the rhythm of his own hips. 

Daryl had shifted the angle of his thrusts just slightly to the right, and thrust in perfectly to hit that small little bundle of nerves hidden deep inside of Glenn that had the younger man screaming Daryl’s name as he saw stars spill beneath his eyelids. 

Glenn had never experienced anything so powerful before in his entire life. Daryl gave him quite literally everything that he had, thrusting deep and hard right into that spot until Glenn unexpectedly felt the beginning of his orgasm beginning to build. 

Daryl could somehow sense that he was close, leaving nothing left in him until Glenn was a moaning mess beneath him, chanting Daryl’s name as if it held the very meaning of life. As he felt his own orgasm building, he strategically wrapped a hand around Glenn’s very impressive erection, and began to jerk him off in perfect timing with his thrusts, until Glenn was a writhing mess beneath him; chanting Daryl's name, gripping the sheets, and clawing his back, all at the same time. 

The very vision of Glenn spilling all over himself was enough to make Daryl cum for the second time, and he did so without a second thought as Glenn’s name dripped like a waterfall from his own lips. He thrust into Glenn until there was nothing left to give, and collapsed breathlessly onto his new lover without even a second thought. 

Glenn lay beneath Daryl, breathlessly, running his fingers within his sweaty, messy, and amazingly sexy locks of hair, just like he imagined doing in those dreams he had had of the older man. 

“Daryl...” Glenn sighed once more, as Daryl looked up at him with a starry eyed gaze in his eyes. 

“I know,” Daryl replied, as he leaned in to kiss Glenn, with quite literally everything that he had. He knew that whatever this was between them had just gotten a whole lot more complicated. He had cheated on his girlfriend, officially, and there was no going back after this. Glenn seemed to sense the urgency of the kiss, and kissed Daryl back, with an equal amount of passion and want that quite simply rivaled anything else either man had ever felt before. 

“God kid, I fucking know,” Daryl sighed amongst Glenn’s lips, as Glenn nodded, and continued to kiss him right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two versions of this written, and decided to go with the fun version, rather than making you guys wait through several more chapters of cat and mouse until the fun actually began. Part of my favorite part of a story is the pursuit, but I'm so excited to get to the next parts, I figured we've all waited more than long enough for these two to make what they have official... and so they finally have. My many apologies for making you wait for this update, life has been extra hectic lately (I moved away from my friends and family, I now work two retail jobs, at Christmas, and yeah. It's tough). Show some love? I'll update soon if you do, I swear it <3


End file.
